Little Red Raising Storm
by Lone Wolf NEO
Summary: This story is made of craziness, AU, crossover of mild proportions, and meant to be a parody. This is Fatal Fury's stage play of the classic fairy tale. The end is now, and everybody is having a good, happy day. Or is it?
1. Preparations

**Little Red Raising Storm  
****Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** this is an AU (alternate universe) Fatal Fury fan fiction that parodies one of the most famous fairy tales in the world. This story was originally written as one of many chapters featured in the fan fiction _Guilty Gear Fantasy Adventure_, and may coincide with Sheo Darren's _Snow Claes and Seven Cyborg Sprites 00_ premise. Original characters are subjected to copyright under the watchful eyes of Lone Wolf NEO and Sheo Darren, while SNK Playmore owns the exclusive rights over _Fatal Fury_, _Garou: Mark of the Wolves_ and _King of Fighters_ franchises.

**Chapter 1  
****Preparations**

"Alright, everybody," Athena uttered as the casts of _King of Fighters_ and _Mark of the Wolves_ were gathered inside the auditorium hall just outside Shanghai, "since all of us are here, I assume that we can start this meeting."

"Why are we here?" Rock Howard asked, all while Hotaru zealously clung onto him like a horseshoe crab.

"Yeah, why are we here? I demand an explanation of this," Sakazaki Yuri demanded.

"Calm down, calm down. At least, please have a seat." The people obliged and seated on the chairs positioned aptly to resemble The Round Table, with Athena sitting at chair number 1. "We are here because we have a play to do. I have been entrusted to direct this play, which will be based on the story Little_ Red Riding Hood._ I believe everybody knows this story, so there's no need for explanation."

"Little Red Riding _Who_?" jokingly Kain asked, and was Instant Killed by Kula's _Freeze Execution_.

"DESTROYED!" the announcer declared.

"He made that sound _suggestive_," Kula cutely complained.

"He's one lame villain would-be," suddenly Rugal Bernstein added as he took Kain's empty seat (he was accompanied by an irritated Kusanagi Saishuu and the grinning Geese Howard). "Unlike him, we make the better substitute." He noticed that everybody else was staring at him in a mixed feeling: anger, fear, curiosity, surprise, you name it.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead, like, many editions of KOF ago?" Athena asked.

"I am," Rugal answered with a grin, "but in this universe, old men are here to stay." He emphasized it by showing off his muscles, causing the females to squeal in excitement and the males to glare at him in envy.

"I concur," Geese nodded.

"Whatever…" Saishuu grumbled.

"Oh, okay." Athena coughed many times and corrected her eyeglasses. "Let's see… to begin this meeting, I'll start with the narrator." Her fingers pointed to Yabuki Shingo, who was at the time discussing with Malin Shijou. "Shingo!"

"_Haii?"_ he replied and lifted his hand.

"You take that role!" Athena told.

"Just leave it to me!" proudly Shingo declared and pounded his chest. "_Anou_… Asamiya-_san_, if I'm the narrator, who's going to be Little Red Riding Hood? It must be a girl, mustn't it?"

Athena giggled. "Unfortunately, Shingo," and here she laughingly glanced at the dumbfounded Rock. "He's going to be the famous Akazukin-_chan_! Rock Howard, you be the Little Red Riding Hood!"

In an instant, Rock's face turned pale white, much paler than a dead man's face. "W-what?! I don't want to be a cross-dresser! I'd rather die than to disgrace myself!" he interjected.

"And here I thought Bridget is the infamous cross-dresser in fighting game's world," Todo Kasumi commented.

"Apparently not," her colleague May Lee answered.

The rest of the women, on the other hand, squealed over the cast choice, as they expected Riding Hood to be played by one of them -- Hotaru, on top of that, was surprised at the choice, although she supported the choice. "_Mou_! Why it must be a man who plays Riding Hood?" Yuri protested.

"Because this meeting minute wasn't drafted by me," Athena said and tossed the draft onto the floor. "Read it." The karate girl took the draft and saw a roster that looked like this:

**_Supervisor of all sorts_  
**

Lone Wolf NEO (and sometimes… Suzumiya Haruhi)

_**Director**_

Asamiya Athena

**Assistant Director**

Malin Shijou and Kula Diamond

_**Crews of all sorts**_

K Dash (electronic)

Sakazaki Yuri (visual effect)

Rugal Bernstein (music and sound effect)

Kusanagi Saishuu (special effect)

Geese Howard (special effect)

The rest (whatever that fits them)

_**Casts**_

Rock Howard _as_ Little Red Riding Hood a.k.a. Akazukin

Hotaru Howard _as_ Akazukin's grandmother

(CENSORED) _as_ the Big Bad Wolf

Kim Kap Hwan _as_ the Hunter

Li Xiangfei _as_ Akazukin's employer

Yabuki Shingo _as_ narrator

"Wow, I'm not impressed," Yuri spoke and returned the minute to Athena. "Especially that censored part. Who might that be?"

"Next, we'll have Hotaru-_chan_ as Riding Hood's…" She paused as to triple-check the list. "Note to director: she'll be one, hot, seductive grandmother whose overdrive, _Ten-Hou-Ran-Ki,_ is super-powerful as it is super-naughty. Sign, the Author?"

Foxily Hotaru giggled. _"I tell you to push up my button, baby, ah-hah…"_ she sang and jiggled her moderate load. The man nosebled. Rock blushed at the act of seduction showed by his wife.

"Perverted guys and perverted Author…" grumbled the annoyed Heihachi.

"Whatever he wants to. Next, we'll have Xiangfei as Riding Hood's employer," Athena continued, "while Kim plays the role of the hunter."

"Just leave it to me!" the Chinese girl declared.

"I shall purify this world and petrify evil in the name of justice," Kim Kap Hwan said to himself, his eyes sparkling. "Oh, _yeah_."

"As for your leading antagonist, a.k.a. The Big Bad Wolf," Athena uttered. She glanced at Terry. She nodded and pointed to his face. "Terry! You take the role! Be the wolf and unleash your wild side!"

Hotaru glared at Terry and hid behind Blue Mary's back, whispering, "protect me from the big bad wolf." Kim laughed out loud while pointing wildly at his comrade. Xiangfei blinked many times in surprise. Shingo Yabuki took note of that. The rest of the crews could not hold on and rolled on floor, laughing mouth all open, except for the old men: Geese, especially, cackled at his archenemy.

The self-proclaimed Lone Wolf of South Town, predictably, objected. "Objection!" he screamed and stood up, pointing at the goddess-singer-fighter. "I demand an explanation for this stupidity! Why must I be the bad guy instead of him?" he questioned and pointed to Geese.

Suddenly Phoenix Wright stood beside Terry. "OBJECTION!"

"Hold it!" Athena replied. "For the love of Sol, stop complaining and get over it. And you, Phoenix, what are you doing in this premise?"

"I was bored," Phoenix shrugged.

"Yeah, Terry, get over it," Geese added.

"But… but…" Terry's complaint was silenced when a pair of lithe arms leisurely wrapped about his body. He turned around and saw Madlax's eyelashes drooping in invitation, as she seductively gazed into her partner's eyes.

"Do it for me, if not anybody else," hotly she whispered. Terry's ears burned red. Malin and Kula looked at the 'dangerously in love' couple, the former cheering for the female assassin. Geese and Rugal applauded the lone wolf, the former saying to the latter: "well, I never thought to see a gorgeous woman winning the lone wolf's heart that easy." Saishuu ignored it and picked his nose.

"Are we copying Sheo Darren's play? He has one similar to this," Blue Mary asked.

"Yes and no," Athena answered. "Apparently, our fellow Author had nothing better to do and got inspired by the Gunslinger Girl stage play, so he decided to revive one of his old stories and give it a new breath. Though it was supposed to be a Guilty Gear fan fiction…"

"If either Mister Badguy or the Slave of Glory played the leading role," suddenly Takane Hibiki uttered, addressing Sol and Potemkin with the nicknames, "things would certainly not go his way."

Athena stared at the swordswoman. "Weren't you supposed to be with your… precious one?" she asked and signalled the apostrophes with her fingers. Hibiki blushed at the word 'precious one'.

Rock, meanwhile, sat in one corner of the auditorium hall, poking the floor in angst. He could not accept the fact he would be playing a girl's character, and he was crying river and waterfall. "I'm not Bridget… I'm not Jun… I'm not Rey…" was all he said.

Hotaru glomped him. Really hard. Her bosom was instinctively pressed against his back, as she spoke softly, "Let me take your pain away, Rock. Let me be your _PLEASURE_…" When Rock turned around, her moist lips seized his mouth, and the married couple was engaged in a deep, passionate kiss that lasted for a couple of minutes. The crews gasped at the firefly girl's bold act: under-aged people had to have their eyes covered, the male crews applauded Rock, while the female crews bopped their opposite gender counterparts with paper fans.

"Have you done that to him yet?" Athena asked. Hibiki blushed even more and cupped her burning cheeks, shaking her head many times in protest. "Oh, I guess you haven't. _Yet_."

"_Mou_, Athena-_san, yamete_…" Hibiki protested.

The kiss disengaged. Hotaru stared into her husband's eyes, snickered, and put a finger onto his lips, persuasively silencing him. "Satisfied, honey? I can give you _more_…"

Rock playfully nibbled her finger, causing her to moan. "For you, my love, I will do anything…"

Athena shrugged and stood up. _"Haii, haii, minna,"_ she said and clapped her hands. "For those whom I haven't given anything yet, all of you will be supporting casts and extra crews. Well, if nobody protests, let's get the work started, shall we?" Everybody inside the hall cheered supportively, save for one who was screaming in the background.

"RAH! I hate you, Mito Anji! I HATE YOU!" Higashi Joe screamed.

Geese Howard PWNED Higashi Joe with _Deadly Rave_. "Predictable."

_And so it begins..._**  
**


	2. It's A Trap!

**Little Red Raising Storm  
****Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** this is an AU (alternate universe) Fatal Fury fan fiction that parodies one of the most famous fairy tales in the world. This story was originally written as one of many chapters featured in the fan fiction _Guilty Gear Fantasy Adventure_, and may coincide with Sheo Darren's _Snow Claes and Seven Cyborg Sprites_ premise. Original characters are subjected to copyright under the watchful eyes of the authors while SNK Playmore owns the exclusive rights over _Fatal Fury_, _Garou: Mark of the Wolves_ and _King of Fighters_ franchises.

**Chapter 2  
****It's A Trap! **

Shingo had a hard time carrying the book into the stage. Not only it was ridiculously huge (about three feet wide), it was also humongous in thickness (close to 500 pages, and none of the page had words written in languages he could understand) and age (the two-inch thick dust and spider webs gave the clue). A very loud thud echoed across the auditorium hall as he slammed the book onto the stage, and it was so loud everybody outside the building could hear it.

"I wonder where the material department gets the budget," Malin uttered.

After clearing his throat and taking his sit, Shingo proceeded to begin the stage play like any other narrator would.

**"Once upon a time, in the lands of Middle-Earth…"**

Shingo stopped. He checked the first line in the first page of the book. Double-checked. Triple-checked. Even he went as far as proof-reading and consulting the linguist. Just to make sure he had read it right. At the same time, the theme of Uruk-Hai played in the hall, adding more confusion to the promising narrator.

Finally he looked at the backstage. "Say, who wrote the script anyway?" he asked.

Then came Athena's reply: "I don't know, but just continue with your job!"

"Oh… okay." Clearing his throat for the second time Shingo continued.

**"There lived a girl named Little Red Riding Hood." **

He paused. Then he said this pick-up line:

**"For everyone's convenience, she shall be referred to as Akazukin." **

"How brilliant," Athena commented.

"Thank you very much," Shingo replied.

Stage became dark. Chaos ensued as crews made haste to move the props to the foreground. Cat's meows, boos, hollers, cow's moos, bathe cries, sound of broken glass and others could be heard; even the casts were heard shouting and screaming among one another due to the confusion in the dark.

"IYAA! Somebody just touched my bum!"

" Objection!"

"I'll die for our cause!"

"This is Thunder Head! Cut the chatters!"

"If you're going to die, crash at a place where I can't see."

"Hah! Fear my l33t Sound Department's skill!"

A spotlight turned on. It flashed at the middle of the stage, right at a person who donned all-red waitress uniform and sporting a sheepish grin. Wrapped around _his_ head was a red silk scarf, and Rock nervously spun on his feet as to display the fashion wear. Admittedly, being raised in all-men environment (no, he's not raised to be a gay! Ask B. Jennet! She knows.) Rock felt terribly awkward playing a girl's character. The guys agreed, but the female crews had another idea.

"He's so cute in that uniform!" Yuri squealed and cupped her flushed cheeks.

"I could've mistaken him for a real girl…" Blue Mary sighed.

"How can I not melt over him?" May Lee asked.

Rock walked up the stage, trying to balance his step in the high-heel which clicked on the floor at every step. The fashion Department certainly did an excellent job on the makeover, although it was a bit too extreme. Fake eyelashes accompanied by expensive eye shadows; thick face talcum and bright red lipstick; tight corset and under-garment designed to hide his masculinity; even the cat-walk was unquestionably, frighteningly realistic the men gaped in disbelief.

With the best, girlish smile he could afford, Rock clasped his hands, bowed to the audience and spoke in flawless Japanese. _"Hajimashite. Watashi wa Akazukin Howard desu."_ Then he stood up and smiled. _"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." _

Silence. The audience stared at the main actor. Seconds later, in a rapture of approval and disagreement, the females gushed in excitement at the introduction while the males shouted "IT'S A TRAP!" at each other. As expected, while fan girls materialized inside the auditorium hall and squealed at 'Akazukin Howard' fan boys stormed in and disapproved of the act. An all-out tribal war arose as fan girls equipped themselves with a stolen Hammerhead Gunship and fan boys summoned Mammoth Tank Mark II.

"Useless." Geese Howard charged at the fan people and obliterated them from the world with a powerful Deadly Rave. "Predictable."

"Somebody call the security, please," Athena sighed.

**"After clearing up the mess, Akazukin showed us how she made her living-"**

The whole stage was lit, revealing what looked like a full-scale interior of a Chinese restaurant, complete with dining tables, red lanterns, stuffed lion-lookalike creatures and gold-plated Chinese characters hat said "luck". Even the smell of Chinese food could be sensed.

"Somehow," the uncertain K-Dash was mumbling behind the curtain, "I feel a terrible omen coming after seeing the props…"

**"-by working under the watchful eyes of her employer." **

A rather cheesy if not recognizable tune of 'Staying Alive' courtesy of Rugal and Music Department played as the said person walked into the stage. Xiangfei stood in the middle of the stage and suddenly danced to disco, and action that was later imitated by Rock.

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, staying alive! Staying alive! Ah, ha, ha, ha, staying aliiiiiiiiiiiiiveeeeeee… _

"We're not doing 'That's 70's Show' here," Terry mumbled. "This is ridiculous!"

"I beg to differ," Geese uttered and lifted his right hand. "We're all having fun right now, Terry. Who's with me?" Kula lifted her hand. So did Malin, Marco Rodriguez, Rugal, Freeman, Phoenix Wright and Kim. "That makes the vote count 8-1. Sorry, Terry, but you lose the election."

Terry buried his face in his palm. "This is why I hate majority-based voice…"

"Akazukin, I am so proud to have you as my employee," Xiangfei uttered after the music stopped. "I certainly am unable to liven up this business had you not volunteered to work here."

"Oh, no, I'm doing what I can to help you, ma'am," Rock replied and stepped a little bit forward. "I have a family to support and I cannot afford to let them down. I have promised to work hard and bring the best out of me."

_The best out of me? _

The audience blushed. Female crews had to suppress their embarrassed laughs, while male crews nose-bled after having a wild fantasy of Rock 'bringing the best out of him'. Rock glowered at the audience, growled and put his hands on his hips as he exclaimed: "He! It's written in the script, you moron!"

"At least you don't have to _literally_ express it out!" one audience replied. "And what's with the suggestive posture you just did?! You're a man, not a stupid Brit cross-dresser who owns a teddy bear that can kill!"

"It was Hotaru's idea!" Rock shouted back. "She said I should liven up my character to its fullest!"

* * *

_At backstage… _

"Hotaru-_chan_, you've become ever naughtier lately. Don't you know that?" Hibiki uttered.

"Yeah, you should watch yourself sometimes," Malin reminded.

Hotaru, instead, grinned. Mischievously wagging her fox-tail and fox-ears, she winked to her KOF companions and put a finger on her lips. "You haven't seen the best of me yet."

* * *

**"One day, our Akazukin decided to visit her grandmother who lived at the countryside." **

"Akazukin!" Xiangfei called aloud and Rock hurriedly approached the Chinese entrepreneur. "You've been working hard for one month now. You should deserve a holiday trip. Why don't you pay your grandmother a visit?"

"Oh, I've been planning to visit her, ma'am," Rock replied. "But I don't know what I should bring with."

Xiangfei winked and handed over a basket case to him. "As a matter of fact, I have prepared things to give away to her." As Rock opened the lid, a pleasant aroma seeped into everybody's nose and the audience were pleased. "We have here special Chinese dumpling, fried noodle, moon cake, bird's nest soup and roast meat."

"No shark fin soup?" an audience questioned. "I disapprove of the menu! I demand shark fin soup to be included!" In an instant, the person was booed at and pelted to death, leaving behind a mound of bricks and shoes four feet high. Blue Mary, Todo Kasumi and Shiranui Mai knelt before the makeshift grave and made a Buddha-like hand gesture.

"Amen," the trio said simultaneously.

"Sorry, guys," Xiangfei apologized to the audience with a sad smile, "but my license will be terminated if they find me selling stuffs from endangered and protected species. Sharks need our help."

"Nice. Now we have shameless 'save our planet' advertisement," Athena mumbled.

"We aren't complaining!" the audience shouted.

"Thank you so much for this take-away, ma'am!" Rock spoke as he decided to temporarily ignore the hassle, "I don't know how I should pay your deed back."

"Don't worry. Oh, do send my regard to your grandmother," Xiangfei reminded.

Bowing to the Chinese entrepreneur in respect, Rock excused himself and walked to the left flank of the stage. Xiangfei waved to 'Akazukin Howard' and headed to the opposite direction, and immediately the hall became dark as crews scrambled to change and reset the props. Once again, questionable noise took place, from May Lee's dismayed cry when Benimaru accidentally harassed her to Rugal owning Joe Higashi with Genocide Cuter; and from the screeching sound of burning tires when Takumi's AE86 drifted down the roads on the hills of Gunma Prefecture to ear-shattering blast when German soldiers fired their Big Bertha cannon.

"We surely have lots of activities going on when the lights go out," Athena commented.

Then everything went back to normal. The stage turned into a rough-and-ready forest and Rock began walking to the left and right of the sets, navigating through the cardboard cut-out trees and undergrowths. Occasionally he would stop and spun on his toes, giggling like little girl (audience was showered by sparkles when Rock _giggled like a little girl_ and had great time blushing at he sight) and continued his trip through the forest.

**"And so Akazukin began her journey, and it took her to the uncharted land of Middle-Earth where there was once a great battle between Good and Evil." **

At the same time battle cries echoed when extra casts walked in, dressed up as Orcs and intimidated the audience with roars, fierce facial expression and battle dances.

"Since when we're doing a Lord of the Ring parody?" Terry questioned.

**"Treacherous as it was, Akazukin continued her trip, knowing that danger could be avoided if she did not provoke one." **

Rock reappeared on the stage. This time he sang the song "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf" while hopscotching around the set; strangely, and weirdly, the Orcs followed his lead. The female giggled at the childish act while the males went ga-ga at the cross-dresser.

"Are we doing Three Little Pigs here?" Terry demanded.

"Oh, for the love of Sol Badguy, shut up!" Athena yelled.

"That's my boy, alright," Geese uttered with a grin.

R2D2 whistled. C3PO bopped the robot on its top. "R2, you're whistling at a cross-dresser!"

"It's a trap!" Admiral Ackbar suddenly shouted.

" Objection!" Phoenix Wright replied.

**"Little did she know that a pair of hungry, angry, and desperate eyes was looking at him in absolute interest, hidden beneath the thick vicinity of the virgin forest." **

An animalistic growl occurred, followed by a sinister-looking red glows that flashed from beneath the 'forest', all while Rock innocently danced with the 'Orcs' onstage.

**"Is this an omen of things to come? Is there something waiting to strike at Akazukin Howard the Little Red Riding Hood without mercy? Is Akazukin going to make it alive and meet her beloved grandmother? Who is Akazukin's grandmother anyway? We will find out in the next edition of…" **

* * *

**Little Red Raising Storm **

A _Mark of the Wolves_ 2007 presentation, which is meant to be a parody. Don't sue the crews; sue the Author!

* * *

"That was so freaking lame," Shingo uttered. "Whoever makes the stupid script should die in a slow, horrid way…" 


	3. Push Up the Buttons, Babe

**Little Red Raising Storm   
Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO   
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** this is an AU (alternate universe) Fatal Fury fan fiction that parodies one of the most famous fairy tales in the world. This story was originally written as one of many chapters featured in the fan fiction _Guilty Gear Fantasy Adventure_, and may coincide with Sheo Darren's _Snow Claes and Seven Cyborg Sprites_ premise. Original characters are subjected to copyright under the watchful eyes of the authors while SNK Playmore owns the exclusive rights over _Fatal Fury_, _Garou: Mark of the Wolves_ and _King of Fighters_ franchises.

**Chapter 3   
Push Up the Buttons, Babe **

**Shingo: "In the last episode we have been introduced to Akazukin Howard the Little Red Riding Hood--" **

Various flashbacks of the previous stage play were displayed on the amphitheatre screen, and all audience could not help but giggle at the cross-dressing Rock.

**"--and her daily life as a restaurant waitress."**

Spotlight was pointed to Akazukin's employer who waved to the audience.

**"So to continue our story we shall have a look on Akazukin's grandmother. Who can that person be?"**

Rock had returned from his current stage play and was frustrated. He shivered in agony and got rid off the wig he was wearing.

"Damn it! That was the worst acting I had ever pulled out! Even my nape hair goes straight!"

"Rock, that was just the beginning. That was just the beginning."

"But I can't stand the humiliation! Somebody please kill me!"

"Hey, hey, your sweet pie Hotaru is in. Let's check it out."

"Twenty bucks she will make people nosebleed by her jiggles alone. Woo-hoo!"

"Make that thirty! No! Seventy!"

"Stupid perverts…"

With the cue of _Buttons_ Hotaru entered the hall and walked to the frontal edge of the stage. Her appearance was as questionable as it was eye-popping: skin-tight all-black dance suit like that worn by exotic dancers, leather boots and azure hair let loose, free of red ribbons that usually tied it in bunches. She danced to the background music as exotic as she could, and foxily grinned when people glared at her in excitement. Not only that she bent forward and blew flying kiss at the male audience, causing them to hoot in approval.

"Perverts!" their female counterparts bashed them with pillows.

"But she started it!" they replied. "Honest!"

At backstage, Rock's MOTW fellows were elbowing him, teasing him on Hotaru's seductive stage play. The son of Geese Howard cried foul and chased them around the hall, while his father grinned proudly at his boy. Athena muffled her mouth, trying to suppress her laughs after seeing Hotaru's dangerous act.

Kula stared at Hotaru. Directly at the firefly girl's bum. She grew jealous. "Hers is tighter than mine…" she complained to Candy. "Why can't I be a hot, sexy girl?"

"Now, now, Kula-_chan_," Candy uttered and patted her head. "You'll be more beautiful than her if you drink a lot of milk."

**"Ahem. Anyway, to continue our fairy tale, Akazukin's grandmother earned her living by conducting dance class. Though why she didn't do it at the big city is out of context."**

The music paused, and Hotaru _froze_ on her stand. While spotlight continued illuminating her position (and made people go ga-ga at her suggestive posture), crews hurriedly did their works at the background, resetting the props to resemble a dance class when the lights went back. The music continued, and this time extra characters dressed in gym outfits entered the hall and danced along with Hotaru.

The music finally stopped. Everyone paused on the stage, and for several seconds audience grew restless at the unwanted delay. Then the extras scrambled out of their position and scattered around the stage, while Hotaru went a couple steps forward.

"Alright, everybody. That's all for today's class," she told her students and turned around. Male audience had their eyes locked on at her lower body's solid properties: waist, bum, thighs, legs, and they silently nodded in approval.

Not for one.

"Hot! You're one hot grandma!" suddenly Happosai jumped off his chair and wildly cheered and whistled to Hotaru. The firefly girl shot him dirty glare and _covered_ herself.

_"Mou, ikenaide… hatsukashi desu… ecchi."_

Happosai nose-bled. Male audience nose-bled, too. All because Hotaru was making the cute, if not dubious, whimper of protest and making a Lolita face while covering her bum. Even those were emphasized when she sexily pouted, as if she was dismayed at the perverted people.

_"Baaka."_

"There goes your sweet pie, Rock," Kim reminded, in which Rock blushed in embarrassment and aided his bleeding nose.

"I say, old bean," an Englishman spoke to his fellow, "a grandmother looking young as if she's been showered by the fountain of eternal youth. Is this a fact, or a clever ruse?"

"I must say, dear sir," his fellow spoke and corrected his eyepiece, "although you have concrete proofs to support your doubt, I truly believe that my statement is indeed truthful."

"Great Scott!" a third Englishman cried out.

**"How does she look young? It's a question only God knows."**

Suddenly _God Knows_ played in the background.

**"No. Not that kind of _God knows_."**

The music terminated.

**"Thank you. Apart from being a dancer, Akazukin's grandmother led a lonely, peaceful life in her cottage at the edge of the forest. She spend her time knitting and playing with her pet feret."**

Hotaru and the extras made haste to the backstage. Again, prop crews set everything up on the stage, and sicne it was unfortunately done in the dark, all kinds of sounds and noises could be heard. Car's horns, air raid sirens, battle bells, clashing metals, dog's barks, tribal song, and even Geese's infamous "predictable!" as he KO'ed Joe.

The confusion ended. Now that everything was back to normal, and that light was back, Hotaru was sitting in the middle of a makeshift room, playing with her pet feret. She was more decently clothed, now: with blue silk scarf covering her head and sky blue maid uniform, everybody had a sigh of relief, knowing that they would not see another sexy scene for time being.

"We beg to differ!" some shouted. "We want our hot, sexy, seductive Hotaru-_chan_ back!"

"Objection!" the rest of the audience replied.

"Hold it!" Phoenix Wright cried out.

**"Oh, get over it, guys. We're in the middle of a stage play."**

"You, narrator, shut up!" the frustrated men screamed.

**"Somebody kill them, please." **

Out of nowhere, Heero Yui the Perfect Soldier jumped in, gave the men a C4-loaded teddy bear, took cover and said: "fire in the hole." The teddy bomb exploded, and the men died.

"What are you doing in this story, Heero?" Kasumi demanded.

Heero looked around. He was perplexed. "Uh… I'm not supposed to be here."

**"Ahem. Anyway, Akazukin's grandmother was very excited to know that her grandchild would visit her at the end of the day." **

Hotaru stood up. She corrected her uniform and took her breath. "You know what?" she asked her feret and approached the shelf. "My only grandchild Akazukin is going to visit me, and I haven't met her for a month. I missed her so much." She took a picture frame and stared at the photo. She giggled and embraced the photo, as if missing the person in the photo dearly. "I know she can't always go home because she has to work, but I wonder if she's doing alright…"

The audience staredat her. She remailed still, tightening her arms around the picture frame. Suddenly thet went "aww…" at the scene.

"Aww… indeed," Rugal spoke.

_"Gomen, gomen,"_ Hotaru apologized and wiped off her tears ("Are those tears for real?" Athena asked). "I shouldn't act like a little girl, I know…"

"We didn't care if you act like a little girl!" audience 1 shouted.

"The fact that you're the hottest girl in tow is enough for us!" audience 2 added.

"Hotaru-_chan banzai_!" audience 3 cheered.

Fan boys worshipped Hotaru. Fan girls mobbed fan boys. Asahina Mikuru killed fan people with Mikuru Beam. Athena mumbled. Geese cackled.

Hotaru suddenly coughed and covered her mouth. "Oh, no. I knew I should've considered retiring myself from the class…" she uttered and coughed again.

Again, at the backstage, Rock was elbowed by his companions who started 'encouraging' him to 'do it'.

"Rock, your precious oooooneeeee…."

"She needs you, Rock! She needs you right now!"

"Kevin! Marco! Why am I suddenly involved in her matters?!"

"Comfort her, you must. Only you have the Force to comfort her."

"Master Yoda, what are you doing here? And why are we teasing Rock in the first place?"

**"And suddenly…" **

"Knock, knock."

Hotaru was startled. She put back the picture frame and approached the door. "Who is there?"

Silent. Then a girlish voice replied: "it's me, grandma. It's Akazukin."

Hotaru clasped her hands. "Oh, how grateful I am to have Akazukin here." She reached for the door knob, twisted it, and…

**"BLACK OUT!" **

"Hey! Who turned off the light!?"

_"Hey now, all you sinners, put your lights on… put your lights on…" _

"Whee! It's party time!"

"R2! Where are you going? Come back here!"

"IYAA! _Otousama, tastekke kudasai!" _

"Hey! Watch! My finger points!"

Audience booed, meowed, purred, whistled and hollered in the dark, even as maintenance crews scrambled to restore the electric. Athena, however, examined her chronograph and began her countdown.

"Three… two… one… IGNITION!"

Light went back. The stage was now empty, and the props were not there. Neither was Hotaru. Audience grew impatient at the disappearance of Akazukin's grandmother and looked around the vicinity. The only tell-tale of the event was a wolf's howl, and here a suspense music took place.

"Now we have Twilight Zone going on?" Terry uttered.

* * *

**"What happened to Akazukin's grandmother? Who was visiting the cottage prior to disappearance? Who was the culprit responsible over the… abduction? What's with the wolf's howl? Find out in the next episode of…" **

**Little Red Raising Storm **

A _Mark of the Wolves_ 2007 presentation, which is meant to be a parody. Don't sue the crews; sue the Author!

* * *

"That was a cliffhanger, you know," Rock reminded.

"Hey! I didn't make the script!" Athena replied. "Ask Lone Wolf. He came up with this stupid idea."

"It wasn't me!" Terry interjected and got booed by Blue Mary and Marco.

"Yeah, yeah, we know it _WASN'T_ you," Malin sighed.


	4. Enter The Wolf

**Little Red Raising Storm  
Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** this is an AU (alternate universe) Fatal Fury fan fiction that parodies one of the most famous fairy tales in the world. This story was originally written as one of many chapters featured in the fan fiction _Guilty Gear Fantasy Adventure_, and may coincide with Sheo Darren's _Snow Claes and Seven Cyborg Sprites_ premise. Original characters are subjected to copyright under the watchful eyes of the authors while SNK Playmore owns the exclusive rights over _Fatal Fury_, _Garou: Mark of the Wolves_ and _King of Fighters_ franchises.

**Chapter 4  
Enter the Wolf **

**Shingo: "previously we have been introduced to Akazukin Howard the Little Red Riding Hood and her ultra-hot, sexy grandmother." **

Fan boys and male audience whistled at Grandmother Hotaru. Fan girls and female audience smacked them hard. Backstage, Hotaru mischievously smiled. Hibiki told her to behave. Hotaru replied with a seductive whisper into her ear. The swordswoman blushed brightly at what she heard.

**"Today, we are going to meet the infamous Big Bad Wolf. How does Big Bad Wolf look like? We're about to find out."**

At the narrator's cue, the stage was lit and revealed what looked like a hunting expedition's base camp. One would see varieties of equipments scattered around the camp: from snares to hunting bows, and from trap nets to wooden shields. Anyone could make a wild guess that the camp was operated by seasonal, licensed hunters.

Well, except for a full-scale cardboard cut-out of Phoenix Wright in his recognizable "Objection!" pose.

Everybody stared at Phoenix. The self-acclaimed ace attorney ducked and covered his head with both palms. "Damn it! I forgot to send it to recycling facility!"

Then several people walked into the stage. Equipped with fake ears and tails, closer inspection revealed them to be a mixture of male and female extra casts. For a while, and at this point, everyone had a whooping sigh of relief.

Save for one, of course.

"I thought they were supposed to be squeaking dog/bird-girl harem!" suddenly Benimaru shouted. In an instant he was Instant Killed by an angry-looking, if not cutely pouting Kula.

"Beni-_kun baaka_. This is not Utawarerumono," she mumbled.

"You mean Utawa-Ray Romano?" an audience suggested. This granted him an OHKO when Rugal sent him far into Pacific Ocean with a good-aimed, hard-hitting Kaiser Wave.

"Nice shot," Geese complimented.

"Oh, yeah," Rugal replied.

Both did a loud high-five.

Another extra cast ran into the set. He was a wolf-kid, equipped with a crossbow. He looked around the stage in frantic, as if looking for someone to convey an important message.

Then he pointed to the right flank of the stage. "Big Bad Wolf!"

The said person -- or wolf -- entered the stage, under highlight of spotlight. Audience stared at the newcomer who was dressed in werewolf costume and asked: "have we seen that outfit before?"

"Yes, you have," the werewolf suddenly spoke. "Me as a werewolf? In KOF Maximum Impact? Damn lazy game developers…"

"Oh. It's Terry, alright," audience A uttered.

"Yup, it's him," audience B added.

"He looks just fine in that werewolf costume," audience C agreed.

Audience went into an ad lib. Terry in the werewolf costume glared at the seemingly ignorant bunch of people. "Hey! No boos? No squealing fan girls? No dismayed fan boys? No comments?" The people ignored him and continued with their side speak. Terry snapped and trampled the floor hard. "This sucks! This costume sucks! The script sucks! This stage play sucks! You all suck!"

**"Terry, we're having a children's stage play here."**

"But I don't see any kids!" the lone wolf shouted.

Audience pointed to the main door. A group of children excitedly ran into the auditorium hall and took the front-most seat.

"Hurrah! Little Red Riding Hood! I've always wanted to see its stage play," Psycho Soldier Team's Momoko cheered.

"_Nyoro_? Hello, Mister Big Bad Wolf!" Tsuruya greeted.

"Kiba-_chan_ kawaii!" Kyon's little sister (Imotou) gushed.

Terry stared at them. They happily waved to him, and warily he waved back. "I suppose inviting the rest of SOS-dan is a bad idea," he said to himself.

**"Try the _very bad_ idea."**

Terry stared at the narrator. "What the hell?"

* * *

**Shingo: "well, as we already know, our Big Bad Wolf--"**

Terry responded with a loud howl that scared most of the children but enthralled the children who cheered for him. Terry respectfully bowed to them.

**"--is our main antagonist in this story, but there's a twist. Big Bad Wolf is actually married! ZOMG! Is that true, Lone Wolf?"**

Everybody laughed out loud. Geese Howard, Rugal Bernstein, Asamiya Athena, Phoenix Wright, Futaba Hotaru, the children, even the narrator laughed.

Terry, as predictably, objected. "Shingo, that wasn't in the script!"

**"Gotcha! Scared you, eh?"**

"Damn you. Just you wait there, Shingo…"

"Big Bad Wolf!"

"What?!"

The wolf-kid from earlier approached him. "I have brought you an important message."

Terry grumbled; _this is getting more stupid._ "What did you find, kid?" he asked.

"I saw a little girl heading into the forest exactly two hours ago," said the wolf-kid. "She's wearing a red scarf, and--"

Terry smacked his fist onto his palm. "That's her! Akazukin Howard the Little Red Riding Hood! Perfect; just what my _waifu_ needs."

"_Uso_!" the audience gasped.

Terry glanced back at them. "Yeah, I'm married and I have a _waifu, _as the scriptwriter suggests," he insisted. "And the pronunciation is intentional, so don't ask. What's the big deal?"

**"What's the big deal, indeed? So Big Bad Wolf happily and proudly introduced his lovely wife."**

Enter the assassin. Sexily endowed in those Middle Age woman dress, along with the chillingly realistic wolf ears and tail, Madlax walked to the centre of the stage in the best --catwalk she could? Everybody stared at her in complete surprise; how did she get involved in the stage play was something they must hotly debated.

Although she was quite a cat's meow and wolf's howl, there.

"Gosh! Big Bad Wolf has a wife?" Momoko exclaimed. "I can't believe it!"

"Missus Wolf does surely look beautiful," Tsuruya suggested. "Especially those legs… _nyoro_."

_"Waii! Kawaii! Kawaii! Kawaii!" _Imotou squealed._ "Kawaii desu wa! Waii!!!" _

The children happily waved to Madlax. She giggled and playfully waved back to them. The wolf-kid elbowed Terry teasingly, who later shooed him away. Rock stared at his mentor in utter disbelief. So did Geese, who later said to Athena: "I believe we must do something about the scriptwriter."

"I can't disagree, though," Athena replied with a shudder.

Terry approached Madlax. He took her hands and bent forward to nuzzle his 'snout' against her earlobe. "For a woman who's about to give birth to our first daughter, you surely still can walk around," he uttered.

Madlax chuckled and ran a finger down the lone wolf's chest. "Aw, you know our child is full of energy," she spoke and rested her against him. "When are you going to bring us food, Lone Wolf?"

"Did she just call him Lone Wolf?" Marco asked.

"I believe she did," Kevin uttered.

Gently Terry cuddled the female assassin. "It won't be long, my dear," he replied, all while softly caressing her hair. "It won't be long."

Madlax contently sighed and wrapped her arms about the lone wolf, holding him very closely. "Oh, darling…" Blue Mary and the rest of the women, including the apparitions of Terry's dead girlfriends, turned into little green monster of jealousy, angry at the sight of Madlax claiming her prize. The rest of the audience began whooping and howling for Terry in full support, before Mikuru interfered with Mikuru Beam.

"_Nyoro_? Mikuru-_chan_, I thought you're still at the restaurant," Tsuruya uttered.

"Suzumiya-_san_ is such a bully…!" Mikuru mumbled and cried.

Tsuruya approached her classmate and softly patted her back. "Yosh, yosh."

**"Suddenly this stage play becomes a pointless multiple universe crossover. Oh, dear…"**

"Well, I guess I have to go," Terry said and slightly pushed his _waifu_ away. "Be nice to the rest of the pack and don't cause too much trouble. Okay?"

"Okay, darling," Madlax replied and rubbed her nose against Big Bad Wolf's snout. "I love you so much." While the rest of the audience went "WTF!" at the female assassin and how she pronounced the word _I love you_, the children were enjoying the cute version of kissing scene. Then the couple separated -- Terry to the left, and Madlax with the wolf kid heading right.

* * *

**Shingo: "so Big Bad Wolf started his journey to hunt Little Red Riding Hood--"**

Terry stalked through the makeshift forest and undergrowth, using his superior sense of smell to track down his potential prey.

**"--and that journey brought Big Bad Wolf into the fated encounter with Akazukin."**

Terry halted. He sensed something coming from beneath the woods. He hid behind a big "tree" and stayed silent. He saw the subject of interest walking into the set -- or rather, kicked out by his fellows.

"At least you don't have to kick me out!" Rock screamed. He grumbled and corrected his costume before began walking around the "woods".

"Big Bad Wolf" jumped out of cover. He landed in front of "Akazukin", howled mightily and displayed rows of ferocious teeth. "I am Big Bad Wolf! I come here to capture you! Prepare yourself!" Terry declared.

"No!" the children cried out. "Don't eat Akazukin Cha-cha!"

Rock twisted. He screamed at the children and scared them really good. "I'm not that magical girl who is actually a warrior princess in disguise!" he yelled.

"Waii!!! Akazukin _kowaii_!" Imotou cried and hid behind Tsuruya's legs.

"She's scary!" Momoko squealed and took cover behind Mikuru.

Rock growled at the coward. He turned to Terry and folded his arms. "Alright, Big Bad Wolf. If you want a piece of me, you better do it right now. Otherwise, Grandma will be worried."

Terry stared at his protégé. _Wow, he surely can pick up the lines even though he hates it._ "Oh, so you're visiting your grandmother, Little Red?" he asked in a mocking tone. "A visit if not a visit without… some beautiful flowers. Your grandmother will love them."

"Oh, just spit it out," Rock uttered. He paused. Then he yelped. "Oh, my god! Flowers?" Then he girlishly jumped around; this time, it's fan girls' turn to cheer at him. "Hurray! I finally get to give Grandma some flowers!"

("He doesn't quite follow the script," Athena pondered. "Oh, I know why." She giggled at the new revelation.)

Rock stopped. "Oh, please forgive me for the excitement." He coughed several times and corrected the red scarf. "So, Mister Big Bad Wolf, where can I find these flowers?"

"Just follow the direction of my finger," Terry spoke and pointed to the opposite end of the hall. Rock and the audience looked at the direction; sure enough, a flower cart happened to park outside the hall. "You'll find a lot of flowers, and most of them are natural remedies, too."

"Oh, goodness. I've always wanted to collect some herbs," Rock answered. "Though you can predict the flower cart coming… that's scary…"

"A wolf always relies on its snout," Terry uttered and pointed to his 'snout'.

"Well, then, thank you very much for the tip! I shall make Grandma happy with flowers!"

Rock bowed to Terry, hurriedly walked down the stage and chased after the flower cart. Terry watched at his protégé for a while before he smirked. "There's a change of plan… oh, well. Let's see what her grandmother can offer."

* * *

**Shingo: "Big Bad Wolf changed his plan and went to Grandmother's house. He believed an old woman would make a better pray. He did not expect the revelation that would come upon his quest."**

After hassles and dazzles the crews did while changing the props, the famous Grandma's Cottage returned. At the same time, Terry the Big Bad Wolf arrived at the house after 'walking through the dense woods' and looked around the vicinity. "No one seems to be around," he uttered. "Good."

Slowly, with the stealth of a stalking wolf, he approached the door and knocked it three times. Seconds later, a voice that belonged to Hotaru asked: "who is there?" Terry cleared his throat and replied in the best girlish voice he could: "it's me, grandma. It's Akazukin." The said person cheered and approached the door; Terry waited for his victim to appear and…

"Akazukin?"

"Boo."

Grandmother Hotaru yelled out in horror and stepped backward. Terry surely did a well job at surprising her, and was now entering the makeshift house. "So, you're Akazukin's grandmother," he uttered and deviously grinned. "Prepare yourself, because soon enough I'm going to devour your flesh and bone." Grandmother Hotaru shook her head in denial. She fell on her bum and was moving away from Big Bad Wolf. "Now, I heard old people are easier to eat than youngsters…"

"IYAA! KIBA-_KUN HENTAI_!"

Silence. Terry paused. Hotaru paused. Audience gaped. Athena gasped. Rock went "OHNOES!" The women turned into green monsters of anger and tried storming the stage. Male audience shouted "quick! Cover the children's poor eyes!" and protected the under-ages.

Finally Terry got in under control. "Hotaru, why in a sudden…"

"Oh, _gomen_. I was too embodied with my character…" Hotaru said and giggled silly.

Terry covered his face. "Oh, God, why? Why?"

* * *

**"What will happen to Grandmother Hotaru? What does Big Bad Wolf mean by old people are easier to eat? And why is Akazukin Howard easily deceived by the wolf? And why is Big Bad Wolf's wife is hotter than Grandmother Hotaru?" **

"NO! GRANDMOTHER HOTARU IS THE HOTTEST CHIC IN TOWN!" fan boys shouted.

"WE DISAGREE! MISSUS WOLF IS HOTTER!" male audience replied.

**"Kill them, please." **

Heero Yui did his job again. "Threat eliminated," he reported while standing on charred bodies of audience and fan boys.

**"Thank you. Now, all the questions above will be answered in the next edition of…" **

**Little Red Raising Storm **

A Mark of the Wolves 2007 presentation, which is meant to be a parody. Don't sue the crews; sue the Author!

* * *

Haruhi looked around Kuradoberi restaurant. "Hey! Where's Mikuru?" she asked while her hands held a pair of bunny ears. Everybody else inside the premise steered away from her in fear, except for Nagato Yuki who was busy reading _Old Dog_. "I was about to wear this on her head…" 


	5. Parody Galore

**Little Red Raising Storm   
Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** this is an AU (alternate universe) Fatal Fury fan fiction that parodies one of the most famous fairy tales in the world. This story was originally written as one of many chapters featured in the fan fiction _Guilty Gear Fantasy Adventure_, and may coincide (or may not) with Sheo Darren's _Snow Claes and Seven Cyborg Sprites _premise. Original characters are subjected to copyright under the watchful eyes of the authors while SNK Playmore owns the exclusive rights over _Fatal Fury, Garou: Mark of the Wolves _and_ King of Fighters franchises. _

**Chapter 5   
Parody Galore **

**Shingo: "in the previous episodes, we have been showed to the Big Bad Wolf and his quest to find the perfect appetite for his pregnant… _waifu_." **

_"Uso!"_ the audience shouted.

_"Uso janai yo!"_ Mikuru suddenly replied and disintegrated them with Mikuru Beam.

"Mikuru-_chan_, you've been acting out of character," Tsuruya reminded.

"I don't care!" Mikuru sobbed. "Suzumiya-_san_ has been a bully, and yet nobody wants to stand up for me!" She cried, and Tsuruya, being her closest friend, gave her a comforting hug.

Then, at the narrator's signal, the stage was reset and the scene of a riverside flower garden was set up. Rock returned to the stage and assumed a suspended pose.

**Shingo: "now we shall look at what Akazukin Howard is doing." **

Rock resumed moving and continued where he had left in the previous stage play, i.e. collecting flowers to be brought to Grandmother Hotaru's cottage. He nodded at the amount of herbs he collected. "This should do it. Grandma is going to be delighted when I give these to her." He breathed out in relief, wiped sweat off his face and resumed his trip to the cottage, singing and humming to himself all the way.

**"After collecting all she needed, Akazukin continued her journey to Grandmother Hotaru's cottage."**

Rock arrived at the 'cottage'. He approached the door and knocked it three times. "Grandma! It's me, Akazukin! Are you at home?" There was no answer, and Rock's curiosity raised three folds. "That's strange. Oh, Grandma's sleeping. Well, I think I'm going to give her a big surprise."

"It's a trap!" Admiral Ackbar shouted from among the audience. "Akazukin, do not enter the house! Do you want to be eaten by Big Bad Wolf?"

"Approval!" Phoenix Wright shouted.

**"Akazukin had no idea that a very big surprise was already awaiting him when she approached the bed."**

'Akazukin' froze. It was 'Grandma' indeed, and she was sleeping. However, there was something strange about that old woman…

"Uhh… Grandma?"

'Grandma' woke up and coughed several times. "Oh, it's Akazukin," she uttered and waved her hand at 'Akazukin'. "Come a bit closer. Grandma wants to see you clearer."

"Uhh… alright, then." Warily 'Akazukin' approached 'Grandma' and stood beside the table. "Are you alright, Grandma? You don't look very well."

'Grandma' coughed again. "Oh, it's the cold weather again. I forgot to put the hearth on fire. Oh, how you've grown up a lot, Akazukin. I missed the old Little Red Riding Hood, you know." Then 'she' deviously grinned. "You can make yourself a good dinner…"

"Dinner?" 'Akazukin' asked.

"I mean you can make us some good dinner," 'Grandma' corrected and laughed silly. "Oh, silly me. I'm too old to remember things correctly."

"Grandma, may I ask you some questions?" 'Akazukin' asked.

"Yes, dear?" 'Grandma' replied.

"What with those ears and ears and eyes? Are those fakes?"

Silence. 'Grandma' stared at 'Akazukin' for a very long time. Then she deviously cackled and frowned. "Oh, I guess you've blown my cover up. What a smart girl." Suddenly thunderstorm flashed in the background and monk chants could be heard in echoes as 'Grandma's eyes glowed brightly and displayed ferocious array of teeth. 'Akazukin' backed off in fear, watching in horror as her grandmother transformed into a demonic beast.

"Grandma?"

"Scared you, didn't I?!" So saying, 'Grandma' ripped off her clothing and revealed the true face. "Behold! The bringer of doom and fear!"

The children cheered. "Yaay! Big Bad Wolf is back!"

Terry howled in might, and the children became more excited than before. He cackled and pointed to 'Akazukin'. "We meet again, girl. I do believe you're looking for your precious grandmother, aren't you? Too bad, because I'm going to bring you to my pack!" he declared and opened battle stance. "Prepare yourself!"

"Hold on!" Rock said and made a 'stop' signal. "I know you're going to… change me into some meal to satisfy your pregnant wife--"

At backstage, Madlax shyly giggled. Athena stared at the female assassin, who proceeded to rub her swollen abdomen. "Is that for real, ma'am?" she asked. Madlax winked at her.

"--but what the hell happened to Hotaru? You didn't do something _bad_ to her… did you?"

Terry sighed. "Rock, your precious _waifu_ is sleeping at the other room." He pointed to _the other room._ Everybody looked at the direction of Terry's finger and saw Hotaru sleeping peacefully on a medium-sized bed, oblivious of the situation. Oh, how she looks like a Nordic goddess in that state, sleeping underneath the blue sky while accompanied by birds and squirrels and butterflies. With her innocent, pure, unadulterated beauty, one could almost certainly want to approach her and give her a morning kiss on those wet, moist lips. And then satisfy her desire for--

**Heero Yui killed commentator with C4 Teddy Bear.**

"Waltz 1 to Base Command. Enemy has been taken care of," Heero reported.

"I thought you're following the script," Rock said.

"Unfortunately, I was told not to," Terry answered. "And besides, she looks cute in that sleeping face. _Go and give her the awakening kiss of life_. As your mentor, I approve."

Rock blushed. Male audience roared in approval at the suggestion and started encouraging Rock "to do it". "You can do it! You can do it!" they shouted and flung their fists to the air.

Geese commented: "I don't believe we're doing a _Sleeping Beauty_ stage play," while Rugal said: "but I do believe it's relevant to our interests." The two bosses stared at each other, grinned and made another high-five.

"Well?" Terry asked and started cracking his knuckles.

Rock shrugged. "Ow, what the hell." He took grab of his maid uniform, ripped it apart and tossed it to the floor. An utterly awesome background music of --Bicycle Race?

"Woops. Wrong music," Rugal uttered and browsed the CD cabinet. "Where's the battle music CD?"

"Rugal, we can always use some of Queen's songs," Yuri reminded.

"Oh, I suppose using _Bohemian Rhapsody_ won't be that bad," Rugal pondered.

"No," Athena uttered. "Just use _Bicycle Race_."

As _Bicycle Race_ started playing, Rock revealed what looked like a cooler, if not weirder and modern-looking, MOTW Terry's costume to the audience, although he kept the red scarf intact for the story's sake. He ran his hand through his blonde hair and opened battle stance.

"It's been a long time, Terry," Rock uttered and sported a grin that made the girls sigh and women melt.

"Indeed, it is," Terry replied. "Come on! Come on!"

**Shingo: "Fate has suggested that this duel should never take place. So instead of Akazukin Howard fighting against Big Bad Wolf, we'll have the hunters taking care of Big Bad Wolf instead."**

"Shingo, we're just about to warm things up!" Rock shouted.

**"Look. We're not doing a _Dragon Ball_ stage play where a five-minute fight scene will take up to five episodes to finish."**

"Seriously, Shingo, you're a worse narrator," Terry insisted.

**"Shut up, Lone Wolf. And don't every try knocking Madlax up without getting married first."**

Terry snapped. Madlax blushed and cupped her cheeks in embarrassment. Male audience was like "OHNOES! YOU REALLY KNOCK HER UP, TERRY? BLASPHEMY!" while female audience squealed in absolute shock. Blue Mary and those related to Terry summoned their weapons, extremely eager to give the lone wolf a hard lesson for toying with woman's feeling.

"Ah-hah!"

The huffs and puffs stopped. Everyone inside the hall looked at the entrance door and saw a group of people marching proudly into the building. From the way they were dressed up, audience immediately recognized them as the _hunters_ Shingo was talking of.

"What the hell are they riding on?" Terry asked.

"Don't ask me," Rock replied.

"Gosh! They're using the _kuda kepang_!" Momoko exclaimed.

"_Kuda kepang_? What's that?" both Tsuruya and Imotou asked.

"One of Malaysia's many cultural heritages, it's a dance performed by the Malays of Johor state," Momoko explained.

**"LOL Momoko, you're promoting the Author's country."**

Momoko giggled. "That's because I read books! Lots of books!"

The hunters halted. The "horses" they were riding on shuddered and whined (and people laughed at the silly sound the "creatures" made). Duck King told them to stop and dismounted from his "horse". "They're nervous, chief," he reported.

The chief hunter -- none other than the self-proclaimed taekwondo champion, warrior of justice Kim Kap Hwan -- nodded. "Then we'd best leave them here and continue on foot. Dismount!" The rest of the hunters "dismounted" and approached the stage, all while being looked at by the audience in utter bafflement.

"Behold! The Black Forest!" Futaba Gato announced.

"Right! Keep me covered," Kim Kap Hwan ordered and equipped his great-bow.

"What with?" Duck King asked.

Kim Kap Hwan was puzzled. "W-- just keep me covered!"

"Too late!" Gato shouted.

A dramatic chord echoed in the air, as the stage light was focused on Terry. The lone wolf was puzzled and did not what to do next; only after realizing what the hunters were _parodying_ did he understand and howled.

"What?" Kim Kap Hwan asked.

Gato pointed to Terry. "There he is!" At the same time Terry walked down the stage and cross the makeshift-- cave entrance? Audience began questioning: "who set that up? We didn't notice it before."

"Where?" Kim Kap Hwan asked.

"There," Gato answered.

"What, behind the wolf?" Kim Kap Hwan asked again.

"It _is_ the wolf," Gato insisted.

Pause. Everybody looked at Gato, who was returning stare to them. He swore it was _the_ wolf he was referring to, not something _behind_ the wolf.

"One question, though," Rock spoke, spoiling the anticipation, "what are you guys?"

"I knew we should've made a dramatic entrance a while ago," Kim Kap Hwan stated. "But whatever. I am Kim Kap Hwan and these are my Hunters of the Octagon Table. We are on a journey to search for the Holy Crossbow when we stumble across this… congregation."

"Oh, that should explain why hunters are needed in this story," Rock uttered. "But the Hunters of the Octagon Table?"

"Well, you see…"

**"Please continue with the story, gentlemen."**

"Oh, that's right." Kim Kap Hwan cleared his throat and suddenly swatted Gato's head with a paper fan. "_You silly sod!_"

"What?" Gato demanded and rubbed his head.

"You got us all worked up!" Kim Kap Hwan scolded.

"Well, that's no ordinary wolf! That's the foulest, **cruel**, and **bad-tempered canine** you ever set eyes on!" Gato answered.

"You _tit!_ I soiled my all-purpose hunting vest, I was so scared!" Alfred jeered.

"Look! That wolf's got a vicious streak a mile wide," Gato insisted. "It's a **killer**!"

With that **vicious streak** carved upon his face, Terry attacked Gato. He gave his unfortunate _Mark of the Wolves_ fellow an OHKO with Buster Wolf and sent him flying out of the hall. "Silly hunters," Terry uttered and glared at the rest of the hunters. "Less talk and more fight. Shall we _dansu_?"

"Run away! Run away!" Kim Kap Hwan and the rest of the hunters shouted.

* * *

**Shingo: "to make long story short, Big Bad Wolf chased after hunters and engaged them in a life-or-death duel."**

A series of short skirmishes took place as Terry easily knocked out several hunters, all without batting a drop of sweat. The children cheered for Terry, Rock looked at the mayhem while taking seat one the edge of the stage, Madlax silently rooting for her 'husband' from behind the curtain, Geese and Rugal taking no notice of the confusion as they were busy having a cup of coffee courtesy of Starbucks, Hotaru still serenely sleeping on the solitary bed. Oh, you know the drill already.

**"After losing many comrades to the… killer wolf, Kim Kap Hwan and the hunters regrouped and discussed the aftermath. Although I've seen that kind of play before. Was it…?"**

"Right. How many did we lose?" Kim Kap Hwan asked.

"Shen Woo," Sakazaki Ryo reported.

"Futaba Gato," Duck King spoke.

"And Oswald. That's five," Kim Kap Hwan added.

"Three, sir," Duck King corrected.

"Three, three," Kim Kap Hwan told himself. "And we'd better not risk another frontal assault. That wolf's dynamite!"

"Would it help to confuse it if we run away more?" Alfred suggested.

"Oh, shut up and go change your vest," Kim Kap Hwan chided.

"Let us taunt it!" Duck King recommended. "It may become so cross that it will make mistakes."

Kim Kap Hwan looked at the break-dancer. "Like what?"

"Well… oh." Duck King shook his head in disappointment. "Goodness gracious me."

"Have we got bows?" Kim Kap Hwan asked.

"No," Duck King answered.

"We have the Holy Flash Bang," Ryo uttered.

"Yes, of course!" Kim Kap Hwan exclaimed. "The Holy Flash Bang of South Town! 'Tis one of the sacred relics Brother Andy carries with him. Brother Andy! Bring up the Holy Flash Bang!"

The monks started chanting, _"__Pie Iesu domine, dona eis requiem…_" that looped for an indefinite time.

Audience started whispering among one another. The crews stared at each other, then at Athena who later said, "That scene had nothing to do with me!" and hid behind chair. Terry stared at the hunters in disbelief, saying to himself, "I should really do _something_ about the scriptwriter…"

"I say, old bean!" the Englishman said to his fellow, "I must express my astonishment of your claims! Those fellows parodying Monty Python's spoof of _King Arthur and the Knights of Round Table?_ Is this fact, or a clever ruse?"

"I quite understand your disbelief, sir," his fellow spoke and corrected his eyepiece, "but I must say that my previous statement is indeed truthful."

"Great Scott!" a third Englishman cried out.

* * *

Hotaru woke up. She moaned softly and rubbed her eyes. "Uhm… did I miss something?" she asked and outstretched her arms. 

Rock suddenly approached her and lifted her in his arms. "No, you _didn't_," he answered, in the way the _Prince Charming_ spoke to his _Sleeping Beauty_. "You didn't miss anything."

Hotaru blushed before she seductively giggled and held onto him. "I'm hungry, Rock," she whispered while running a finger down his chest.

"I know. I, too, am hungry." Rock grinned and walked out of the stage, leisurely taking Hotaru to the rest room. "What's for dinner?"

"What the hell is he going to do on Hotaru-_chan_?!" fan boys screamed before fan girls bashed them with pillows and told them to keep quiet. "But! But!"

**Heero Yui killed fan boys with Waltz Cannon**

x-x-x-x

"You know Rock isn't referring to the usual dinner, is he?" Athena uttered.

"I already know," Madlax spoke and glanced at Hibiki. "By the way, Hibiki dear, how are things between you and your dearest fiancé?"

Hibiki blushed. "Well, I… uhm… you see…" She squealed and hid her reddened face. "_Mou_! Stop asking me that kind of question!"

Madlax, instead, giggled. She approached the swordswoman from behind and leisurely wrapped her arms about her shoulders. "You know, I'm longing to see him proposing you and giving you the marriage ring," she whispered, causing Hibiki to go red even more. "And then having a child and becoming a family. I've longed to see those becoming true. Well, when are you going to start?"

_"Mou, yamete…"_ bashfully she begged.

* * *

**Shingo: "and so Brother Andy brought up the sacred relic of the hunters." **

The chanting stopped. Andy Bogard stepped forward and handed over the _'Holy Flash Bang'_ to Kim. The taekwondo champion held the device, examined it and stared at Ryo. "How does it, um… how does it work?"

Ryo shrugged. "I know not, my liege."

"Consult the Book of Armaments!" Kim Kap Hwan ordered.

Andy stared at one of the 'clerics'. "Armaments, chapter two, verse nine to twenty-one," he commanded.

The cleric nodded and took out an old text book, opening the said page. "And Saint Bogard raised the Flash Bang up on high, saying, _'O Lord, bless this Thy Hand Flash Bang that, with it, Thou mayest blow Thine enemies into tiny pieces… in Thy mercy.'_"

He paused when he noticed the crews staring at Geese Howard; one of them shouted "Ah! Axis of Evil!" and took cover. The Most Powerful Man in the World replied with a look of "WHAT?" and tossed a _Reppuken_ at the crews: it hit Joe Higashi who, unfortunately, was on its path. He was heard screaming "I HATE YOU, GEESE HOWARD!" before was sent flying to high altitude.

The cleric cleared his throat and continued. "And the Lord did grin, and the people did feast upon the lambs, and sloths, and carps, and anchovies, and orang-utans, and breakfast cereals, and fruit bats, and large chu--"

"Skip a bit, Brother," Andy said.

"And the Lord spoke, saying, _'First shalt thou take out the Holy Pin. Then, shalt thou count to three. No more. No less. Three shalt be the number thou shalt count, and the number of the counting shall be three. Four shalt thou not count, neither count thou two, excepting that thou then proceed to three. Five is right out. Once at the number three, being the third number be reached, then, lobbest thou thy Holy Flash Bang of South Town towards thy foe, who, being naughty in My sight, shall snuff it.'_"

"Amen," Andy said and nodded.

"Amen," the hunters said in unison.

"Right!" Kim Kap Hwan declared. He removed the _Holy Pin_, opened his stance and aimed at _Big Bad Wolf._ "One! Two! FIVE!"

"Three, sir," Duck King corrected.

"THREE!"

**"Kim Kap Hwan tossed the Holy Flash Bang at Big Bad Wolf." **

Kim Kap Hwan threw the Holy Flash Bang. A chorus of angels sang to the song of "Ode to Joy".

**"And it exploded right in front of its target's face." **

The _Holy Flash Bang_ detonated and blinded everybody inside the hall with a bright phosphorus flash. Terry, especially, was the worst to take the effect. "It burns!" he shouted and walked around the stage in blindness.

"Terry, you're supposed to die," Kim reminded.

"Oh, that's right." Terry twitched, let out a howl of pain and fell to the floor. He cringed, whimpered and rolled on the floor before he stopped.

**"Despite bravely fighting, Big Bad Wolf was helpless against the divine power of the Holy Flash Bang. He was later declared dead. Poor thing." **

"NO! BIG BAD WOLF!" the children cried.

Kim Kap Hwan laughed in victory. "You have bravely fought till the end, Big Bad Wolf! Alas, victory belongs to the good guy! That aside, we can continue our search for the Holy Crossbow."

"That's not fair!" Momoko protested. "You used bomb against Big Bad Wolf! That's cheating!"

"Yeah! You killed Big Bad Wolf, too! That's against the law!" Imotou and Tsuruya protested. At the same time the audience booed and jeered at the hunters, seemingly in agreement with the little girl.

"What do you mean by _against the law_? I AM THE LAW!" Kim shouted.

"Because wolf is a protected species!" one audience shouted.

"ZOMG! Kim! You have upset Mother Nature!" another audience cried.

"Guilty as charged!" Phoenix declared.

* * *

**"Kim Kap Hwan is the law? What's the meaning of all this? What will happen to Akazukin Howard and her grandmother afterwards? What will become of Big Bad Wolf? Will he ever get back to his lovely… _waifu_ safe and sound? We will find out in the next episode of…" **

**Little Red Raising Storm **

A Mark of the Wolves 2007 presentation, which is meant to be a parody. Don't sue the crews; sue the Author!

* * *

"Seriously, Kim, you suck," Athena uttered as the 'hunters' returned backstage. 

"Yeah, Kim, you just plagiarized one of the best parodies in the world," Malin said.

Kim glared at the two women in disgrace. He was about to shout at them when Terry punched him on the face. "That was for blinding my eyes," the lone wolf uttered. Gato reappeared and kung-fu kicked him on the chin, and Geese and Rugal finished him off with Deadly Rave/Genocide Cutter combo.

Inexplicably Kula joined the maul and proceeded to bash Kim with pillows. "You killed Big Bad Wolf. I hate you," she uttered.

"Pillows?" Marco asked.

"Apparently Kula disapproves of violence," Candy uttered. "And she likes pillows."

"Aren't you supposed to be dead, Candy?" Ryo asked.

"But Pinocchio appears in _Snow Claes_," Candy insisted. "Right?"

_(Back at Italy, the said boy assassin sneezed and accidentally bumped his head against Triela's chest. The tan-skinned girl moaned in distress and playfully pushed him away. At backstage, Hillshire turned green and screamed at Pinocchio, while 'old' Giuseppe, Jean and Chief Lorenzo strangled him._

_"What really happened?" Mireille Bouquet asked. _

_"I believe the Lone Wolf Effect is taking place," Rolito answered via the intercom._

_The woman blinked many times. "What?")_

"Even Heine makes his debut in _GVS Encore_," the artificial girl added. "So there's nothing wrong if I appear in this premise."

_(Heine sneezed loudly, much to the surprise of Kuradoberi Restaurant customers and workers. "What the hell is Lone Wolf Effect doing unto me?" the former ZAFT pilot demanded and rubbed his itchy nose. _

_"Fear the almighty Lone Wolf Effect," suddenly Fate went philosophical and ate a spoonful of ice-cream. _

_"I concur," idealistically Nanoha added and took a sip of green tea. _

_At the other side of the restaurant, Vita stared at Fate and the ice-cream. She drooled in envy. "I want that ice-cream, too…") _

Suddenly the telephone rang. Everybody looked at the communication device. After no one went to answer the call, Athena sighed and picked up the phone. "Asamiya Athena here. May I know who's on the line, please?" There was no answer, and Athena asked the caller once again. "Hello? Is someone there? Hello? _Moshi-moshi?_"

_"I see what you did there."_

The phone hung up. Athena was in the state of surprise. The rest of people looked at her who slowly put down the phone and turned to them.

"Alright, everyone! Let's continue with the last part!" she suddenly announced, face all bright and cheerful. Without taking care of their reaction, she headed to her desk and began assembling the final pieces of the script.

"What really happened?" Malin asked. She had her attention diverted to the phone -- and the mysterious caller. "Who she was talking to?"

_And then the phone rang again… _


	6. Interlude Catchy Eye

**Little Red Raising Storm  
****Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** this is an AU (alternate universe) Fatal Fury fan fiction that parodies one of the most famous fairy tales in the world. This story was originally written as one of many chapters featured in the fan fiction Guilty Gear Fantasy Adventure, and may coincide (or may not) with Sheo Darren's _Snow Claes and Seven Cyborg Sprites_ premise. Original characters are subjected to copyright under the watchful eyes of the authors while SNK Playmore owns the exclusive rights over _Fatal Fury, Garou_: _Mark of the Wolves _and _King of Fighters_ franchises.

**Chapter 6  
****Interlude -- Catchy Eye**

The group was having a post-mortem meeting. It had to be done, considering the disastrous result the stage play had done to audience in general, and to crews in exact. It was not that the stage play itself was a failure, yet something had to be done to improve its overall quality.

Especially since Valentine's Day was just around the corner.

"Alright, everyone," Athena said as everyone was seated around the Round Table, "Allow me to begin this meeting." She was the first to take responsibility over the stage play and its progress, and she felt obliged to set everything correctly. "Here are my reports on the stage play and how it goes by far. Also, there will be changes on the roles before we can wrap up Little Red Raising Storm."

"You mean it's actually going to end?" Phoenix Wright asked. "Aw, shucks. When I thought I could enjoy it…"

"Everything must come to an end, no matter what," Athena replied and corrected her eyeglasses. She looked around and noticed several people amiss. "Say, where is everybody? I thought all the casts are supposed to be here. Hadn't I pinned the memo on the notice board?"

"Uh… what memo?" Shingo asked.

Athena snapped and wildly ruffled her hands through her hair. "What?! I thought everyone would take responsibility and read it! RAH! You people are useless."

The telephone rang. Athena suddenly shivered and nervously glanced at the telephone. Sweats were seen dripping down her face, and her breath became laboured as the ring lingered for a prolonged time. People stared at her, wondering if the phone call was made by some practical joker.

_Or was it?_

"_Mattaku_. The phone keeps ringing, and nobody wants to pick it up." Grumbling to herself, Hibiki excused herself and approached the phone. Athena tried stopping her from answering the call yet it was already too late when she picked up the handset. "_Haii_? Takane _desu_. How can I help you?"

There was a very long pause. Hibiki was not saying anything, and so did the people.

Then, inexplicably, she giggled like a little girl and childishly played with strands of her hair. "You surprised me! You could've called me earlier, you know. _Haii_? You missed me? Aw, that's so sweet of you. What? Of course I missed you," she spoke, all while the group looked at her in bafflement. "_Honto_ _ni_? Where are you right now? _Nani_? You went to Kiev without taking me along? You're so evil, you bad boy."

"Who is she talking to, _nyoro_?" Tsuruya asked.

Sitting beside the green-headed girl was an equally perplexed Mikuru. "_Are_? Why are we with the crews when we were supposed to be just the spectators?" Sitting next to her was Momoko and Imotou, both of whom seemed to be excited at the sight of Terry and Madlax ("Hurrah! Big Bad Wolf and his wife!").

Madlax giggled and told her to keep quiet. "You'd better leave her in privacy for a while," she reminded. "It's best not to bother someone who's deeply in love."

The conversation lasted for several more minutes. Each minute would not pass without seeing the swordswoman going _off-character_: giggling, protesting and growling at the caller while twisting the cord line with her finger. Occasionally she would stop and went fully in-thought before continuing with the chat.

"Oh, really? Aw, that was so bad. You see, I was thinking of spending the whole Valentine's Day with you alone. _Honto_? Where and when can we meet? _Haii_, I'll keep that in mind. _Yakusoku_?"

"I wonder if she ever realizes that she's being… observed," Terry uttered.

Suddenly Yamazaki materialized behind the lone wolf and whispered: _"I see what you did there."_ Terry jumped off the chair, and so did Athena who proceeded to hide under the table.

"I thought you were with the hunters," Malin said.

"Who said so? I didn't remember joining that band of morons," Yamazaki snorted.

"You didn't?" Malin replied.

"I didn't," Yamazaki nodded and pointed to the screen. "The flashback can prove it."

And Malin did watch at the silver screen.

_**FLASHBACK STARTS HERE LOL.**_

"_You silly sod!" Kim Kap Hwan cried out._

"_What?" Gato demanded and rubbed his head._

"_You got us all worked up!" Kim Kap Hwan scolded._

"_Well, that's no ordinary wolf! That's the **foulest**, **cruel**, and **bad-tempered canine** you ever set eyes on!" Gato answered._

"_You tit! I soiled my all-purpose hunting vest, I was so scared!" Alfred jeered._

"_Look! That wolf's got a vicious streak a mile wide," Gato insisted. "It's a **killer**!"_

_**FLASHBACK ENDS HERE LOL.**_

"As you can see in the flashback," Yamazaki said and took seat next to Saishuu who seemed to be pissed off at his presence. "That was _ALFRED_ who jeered at Gato. I wasn't playing a role in this play and I never wanted to become one."

"You've acted quite out-of-character, you know," Yuri told him.

Yamazaki's nose extended by an inch as he tilted his head upward. "I know."

"So where had you been all this time?" Candy asked even as Kula slept next to her, head on shoulder, hands holding.

"The same old thing every evil man would do," Yamazaki answered with a smug. "To assume control over the world."

"You're going to hang up? _Mou_, why can't we just continue chatting? I've missed you and your voice, you see," Hibiki growled with a cute pout carved upon her face. "Oh. _Souka. Naruhodo. Haii. Wakarimashita. Ne_, do you want to say something before you hang up?" She giggled again as she put the earpiece closer. "Go on. I'm listening."

She was seen blushing brightly, as if she had heard something she never expected to hear. Everybody looked at her, who almost dropped the headset to the floor.

Then she chuckled. "I love you too. _Ja ne."_

She hung up the call, stood next to the phone and hugged the handset for a very long time. Then she took a very long breath and put it onto its base.

"Is it over?" Athena finally asked from under the table.

Hibiki knelt and stared at the goddess-fighter-singer. "What are you afraid of, Athena-_san_? It was just Lone Wolf-_san_," she said.

"But… but…"

The swordswoman giggled and patted her shoulder assuredly. "_Daijoobu_. There's nothing to worry about."

"_Anou…"_ Mikuru interrupted the conversation and nervously lifted her hand. "Aren't we supposed… to begin our meeting right now?"

Malin looked at Athena. She shrugged and took the reports. "Well, I guess I should start it. Let's see…" She browsed through the documents, nodding several times in approval and chuckled. "First up, the narrator could've been a bit more professional, but there was nothing wrong with his performance."

Shingo grinned. "That's what I do. Making people satisfied."

"Next, we have Little Red Riding Hood and her grandmother," Malin continued. At the same time flashbacks of the said characters were played on the screen and everybody looked at the footage of 'Akazukin Howard' in a cocktail of feeling. Video footages of Grandmother Hotaru were also played, and almost in an instant fan boys stormed in and cheered in approval at her.

"Damn it. Where the hell is the security?" Malin demanded.

"Heero-_san_ told me he had an important mission to accomplish," Hibiki explained. "And he apologizes for abruptly leaving."

Malin looked at her. "What?"

x-x-x-x-x

The three British commentators who had made their appearance in the last two episodes of _Little Red Raising Storm_ were found dead near the boulevard of the London Tower. There were no tell-tale clues of the killer, and the case was so bizarre even the best investigators of the Scotland Yard were baffled.

"Do you know who's behind this case?" a British crime scene investigator said as he examined a piece of mercury arrow struck on one of the commentators.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," her fellow spoke and handed over a strange creature. "So here's a bunny with a pancake on its head."

The investigator stared at him who was holding the said 'bunny with pancake on its head'. She shook her head in disgust and continued her work. "You've been visiting too much 4chan. Get over it. We have a work to do."

x-x

"_Waltz 1 to Base Command. Targets have been eliminated. Awaiting next order."_

"Proceed to Venice, Waltz 1. The next assignment awaits you."

"_Understood. Waltz 1 out."_

x-x-x-x-x

"Oh, dear. Who's going to get rid of them?" Malin complained and slapped her forehead.

"Allow me to make them suffer." Yamazaki stood up, made a dramatic pose, withdrew his huge-ass knife and suddenly went psychotic. "WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S KILLING TIME!" So saying he charged at the fan boys, and seconds later screams of agony and horror could be heard behind the door as the crime lord maniacally decapitated his preys. Scary enough, the children cheered for him and clapped hands.

"Well, at least we have extra security guard," Malin spoke and whooped a huge sigh of relief. "Oh, yes. Whoever here feels that the main cast should switch to the real deal? I mean… what if we get rid of Rock and have a girl playing the role?"

The member of the committee nodded. "That's a good idea," Geese spoke and rubbed his chin. "But who's going to be the best replacement for Rock? He has done his part well enough; I don't see a reason to replace him with someone else."

"Unfortunately, Mister Howard, we've received complaint letters from parents regarding the controversy behind… Akazukin Howard. Remember, it was not we who decided on who should be playing what. Ask Lone Wolf NEO; he knows."

"Oh," Geese said, a tad looking disappointed by the explanation.

"But who's going to be Little Red Riding Hood?" Rugal asked.

Malin was silent. She scratched her not-itchy head, trying to figure out a person seen best to take the role. Her concentration was disturbed when Tsuruya called her up and pulled Mikuru towards her. "What if Mikuru-_chan_ becomes Little Red Riding Hood?" she suggested.

The said person was puzzled. "Eh? EH? EH!!!! But Tsuruya-_san_, I don't want to! I've had enough from the home-made movie Suzumiya-san directed," she protested. "And who's going to be the grandmother? What will Howard-_san_ and Futaba-_san_ say?"

"Nah, they're probably too busy spending their honeymoon somewhere," Malin explained.

x-x-x-x-x

_Rock and Hotaru leisurely enjoyed the scenic view of Venice from the gondola as they took a cruise down the city's canal network. A silly-sounding Italic song was played in the background as they were in each other's arms, holding and giggling under the sunset. And then they were kissing each other and became interlocked in a fervent embrace--_

_**Heero Yui killed commentator with C4 Teddy Bear.**_

x-x-x-x-x

Then she snapped. "What the hell?! If they are NOT here before tomorrow, then this stage play is doomed! OHNOES!" Lightning bolts came from nowhere and roared as Malin assumed a standing stance and screamed in dismay.

Hibiki took the reports. Thoughtfully she examined the casts list and nodded. "Say, can I join?" The voluntary offer made them gape in surprise. She realized she was hitting the jackpot and laughed. "What? Just because I'm an observer doesn't mean I can't have fun. Besides, it's kind of fun if I take the role of an elderly woman with experience."

Madlax glanced at her. "Well, well, well. Our dearest Hibiki has decided to take her own initiative," she spoke invitingly. "And with experience? That sounds _very right_ to me."

Hibiki giggled. "Actually, Madlax-_san_, Lone Wolf-_san_ and I had talked about it before I came here," she said with a smile. That smile -- and the commentator wants to repeat, **_THAT SMILE_** -- along with her motherly aura were more than enough to enrapture people's heart. Already they were looking up at her as the ideal candidate for Akazukin's maternal custodian.

"Then we should replace _Akazukin's dearest grandmother_ in the list with _Akazukin's dearest mother_," Malin uttered; she, too, was affected by the aura she could not help worshipping the swordswoman. "Oh… I can't resist the aura… who agrees to let Takane-_san_ and Asahina-_san_ join us?" She lifted her hand first. Then it was Geese. After that Rugal and Candy took turn. Next it was Terry and Madlax. Soon everyone in the committee raised hands in approval, saying their agreement out loud. Hibiki smiled at the result of the democratic ballot, but Mikuru bashfully shook her head to disapprove of the council vote.

Well, except for Phoenix Wright who proceeded to slam his palms on the table and pointed to Malin. "OBJECTION! I demand 10 reasons on why these twos should join this stage play."

"**_TAIYOUKEN!"_** Tsuruya disintegrated Phoenix Wright with her _Bright Forehead Beam_. She looked at the paralyzed ace attorney and grumbled. "Nobody _megassa_ defies the charismatic quality of Mikuru-_chan_ and Hibiki-_chan_. _Nyoro_."

"I will gratefully pull back my words…" the crippled Phoenix said and pointed to the ceiling. "That hurts…"

"Okay, we've agreed to let them join," Malin spoke as she tried bringing the meeting back on its track. "For the main baddie… Terry, you've done quite a job as Big Bad Wolf. I'm impressed, but next time try to make the children scared. You weren't supposed to _entice_ them."

Terry growled. "What do you mean? These children weren't scared at me at all," he insisted.

Momoko booed Malin. "Malin _baaka_! Big Bad Wolf is awesome because he's a big bad wolf! That's why!" she answered (Imotou ardently nodded to agree).

Malin glowered at the Butt-Attack-Girl. "So, you still want to settle things up even after the tournament ended, eh Momoko?" she spoke and withdrew her blade yoyo. "I'm so going to give you a harsh lesson."

Momoko grinned and assumed a kung-fu stance. "Let us kung-fu fight."

The two young girls charged at each other. Yet it was useless as Hibiki already caught them on the collar. "Now, now, both of you. Didn't I say anything about behave?" Malin and Momoko protested at first, yet when the swordswoman smiled at them they suddenly forgot their dispute and became awe-inspired. "Now apologize, both of you, and let's continue this meeting. Shall we?"

"_Haii_, Hibiki-_oneesama_…" both of them replied.

"Wow, I never thought Miss Hibiki can stop a quarrel by her smile alone," Terry wondered.

K-Dash shrugged and took turn in chairing the meeting. "What have we not discussed of yet? Oh, that's right," he uttered and coughed rather diplomatically. "Those hunters. Should we keep them till the end of this stage play? And for what reason?"

"I say keep them," Geese suggested, "so that somebody can kick their ass again."

"I concur," Rugal agreed. Then they exchanged yet another high-five. _"Oh, yeah."_

"And besides, those Hunters of Octagon Table, with Kimmy as their leader lol, who are on the search for the Holy Crossbow Smiting +5 are complete IDIOTS," Shingo added.

"DON'T CALL ME KIMMY!" suddenly Kim Kap Hwan shouted.

"Yes, we can, Kimmy," Geese sneered.

"Kim, you totally suck," Rugal said.

Kim snapped in anger and charged at the two bosses when his fellow _hunters_ strangled him. "Let go off me! I shall kill them and send them to the bottommost of Hell's Pit for denying me!" he shouted and pointed to them. "You are going to be dead! You hear that!?! DEAD, I SAY!"

"Alright, then," Hibiki uttered as she wrapped up the meeting and clapped her hands. "Let's do the best for the finale! Shall we?" In an instant everybody (save for Kimmy lol -- Kim Kap Hwan screamed in outrage at commentator) cheered and lifted their hands to the air.

They later dismissed and proceeded to their own station, leaving the swordswoman with the unsure Mikuru. "What's the matter, Mikuru-_chan_? You look distressed," she spoke and approached her.

Mikuru shook her head. "_Anou_… Takane-_san_…" She was too nervous to say anything and could only fiddle with her fingers. Yet after trying to fight her nervousness did she finally talk. "Can I actually… do it? I mean… it's been a long time since I last acted in the movie _(The Legendary Adventure of Asahina Mikuru). _I… I don't think I can be fully committed to the stage play."

Hibiki grinned. She put an assuring hand on her shoulder and smiled to her. "Let's do the best from now on, shall we?"

Mikuru stared at her. Slowly, if not bashfully, she smiled and nodded. _"Haii."_

_

* * *

_

"**So we have ourselves new casts and new settings. That's so relevant to my interests, but… will the audience approve? Oh, will Suzumiya Haruhi approve when she finds out that Asahina-_san_ becomes Little Red Riding Hood? Let's find out in the next episode of…"**

**Little Red Raising Storm**

A Mark of the Wolves 2007 presentation, which is meant to be a parody. Don't sue the crews; sue the Author!

"**By the way, is it just me or do Asahina Mikuru and Takane Hibiki fit the overall theme of Little Red Riding Hood very much? I mean, the original Akazukin Cha-cha wore red and both of them wear red. What a mysterious question we have here."**

"Shingo, you made that statement sound… so suggestively _ecchi_," Candy reminded.

"**I did? Oh, I'm terribly sorry for this humble mistake."**

* * *

_The phone rang again._

And once again Athena shivered in fear. She refused to leave the cover of the table and shook her head in dismay. "Somebody please do something about the phone call…" she begged. "Somebody! _Onegai_!"

_And it kept on ringing…_


	7. Mother Knows Best

**Little Red Raising Storm  
Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** this is an AU (alternate universe) Fatal Fury fan fiction that parodies one of the most famous fairy tales in the world. This story was originally written as one of many chapters featured in the fan fiction _Guilty Gear Fantasy Adventure_, and may coincide (or may not) with Sheo Darren's _Snow Claes and Seven Cyborg Sprites _premise. Original characters are subjected to copyright under the watchful eyes of the authors while SNK Playmore owns the exclusive rights over _Fatal Fury, Garou: Mark of the Wolves _and_ King of Fighters franchises._

**Please see:** this chapter has become a massive, impromptu crossover by introducing characters from other series, especially _The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi _-- more specifically, _The Legendary Adventure of Asahina Mikuru._

**Chapter 7  
Mother Knows Best**

The auditorium hall was bustling with life. People from around and outside Shanghai were gathered outside the building and waited for the door to open. News that the stage play of _Little Red Riding Hood_ was reaching its finale was as tempting as the uniqueness it displayed, and they were more than eager to give the production team their salute of approval.

A man walked past the remaining members of SOS-dan who happened to stand outside the hall. Wearing trench coat and cowboy hat, his appearance at first glance would remind people of the leading character from the 50's detective show and his presence was barely noticeable to most of the visitors.

Well, except for Nagato Yuki who stared at the man for a very long time. Then she corrected her eyeglasses as she said in low voice: "I see."

The man halted. He looked up at the poster of the stage play, which displayed various characters of the original fairy tale in various poses. He grinned. Not taking notice of the crowd, he headed to the auditorium hall and walked past the main door…

x-x-x-x-x

**Shingo: "during all the last instalments of _Little Red Riding Hood_, we have seen audience endowed by the trapness that is Akazukin Howard, fan boys drooling over sexy and hot Grandmother Hotaru, children enticed by the awesomeness of the Big Bad Wolf, and people laughing over the Hunters of the Octagon Table."**

"IT'S A TRAP!" Admiral Ackbar warned.

"Hurray for Big Bad Wolf!" the children cheered.

"We'd hit it twice with the fist of an angry god!" fan boys howled.

"Oh, God, those hunters and their quest for the Holy Crossbow are a bunch of idiots!" Bonne Jenet growled and palmed her face.

"**Oh, who could forget the loving charm of Missus Wolf?"**

Male audience applauded. Fan boys jeered at male audiences. Male audience cried foul and argued with fan boys. Backstage, Madlax giggled while securely clinging onto Terry's arms.

"**Just so you'd know, due to issues with parents and censorship board, we have decided to have the cast list reviewed and re-evaluated. At such, we will no longer see Rock Howard and Futaba Hotaru acting onstage."**

In an instant fan girls booed at the narrator and proceeded to throw rotten vegetables at Shingo. "We want our Rock-_chan_ back!" they protested. "We don't care of what the parents or the censorship want, but we want our Rock-_chan_ back!"

"WHAT?! HOTARU-_CHAN_ IS NO LONGER ACTING!? WE DISAPPROVE!" fan boys screamed. "SCREW YOU, NARRATOR!"

"**Calm down, you fantasy-sickened fanatics. We expect you to go amok at the news, so here's our new choice for _Little Red Riding Hood._"**

"_Mi, mi, minakuru, Miku-run-run. Mi, mi, minakuru, Miku-run-run!"_

At the cue music of _Koi no Mikuru Densetsu_ the person walked out of the left flank of the stage and nervously headed to the centre of the stage. Asahina Mikuru, the new leading actress for the stage play, looked around and gulped. Her trademark battle waitress uniform, always in its pink colour, was always as revealing as it was body-hugging. Its properties as 'drool bait' were underlined by the tight leather corset tied around Mikuru's waist.

"Mikuru-_chan_ in corset?! I so approve!" Happosai hooted.

"This is relevant to my interests!" Colonel Mustang declared. "I shall have her recruited in my regiment!"

"What a perfect choice. Little Red Riding Hood wore red in the story, and so does Asahina-_san_ in the movie," Koizumi Itsuki commented. "Although hers is… a lot more 'attractive' in my taste."

"You make that sound so suggestive," Kyon retorted. "Wait a minute. Why are we here in the first place? Gross, don't tell me it's Haruhi's doing again…" he growled and turned to Haruhi.

"What?!" was all Haruhi answered.

Goddess Nagato nodded at the sight. "I see," she simply stated.

"_Anou_… it was not supposed to be like this…" Mikuru spoke to the audience. "Truth to be told, I was asked to replace Howard-_san_ since he and his… wife were away for honeymoon." She paused when people were staring at her strangely due to the explanation, and she apologized. "Anyway, everyone," and here she cleared her throats and bowed to them. _"Watashi was Akazukin Mikuru desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."_

This time, it was fan boys' turn to bustle over Mikuru. Excitedly they rooted and cheered for the time traveller and went as far as worshipping her. Some even took initiative and flagged various banners with Mikuru's names and faces painted on them. Helplessly Mikuru giggled at the massive support fans were exhibiting.

At backstage, Tsuruya laughed at the feeble Mikuru and rolled on the floor. The crews had to suppress their laughter at the poor red-haired schoolgirl, although some of them had got to give and rolled on the floor together with the green-headed girl.

Kula stared at Mikuru. Again. This time, she glared directly at the Lolita Face's voluptuous breasts. She, then, balanced her own load on her palms and growled in jealousy (male crews blushed and bled their noses in the process).

"Hers are more loaded than mine…" she complained when she turned to Candy. "_Ne_, _ne_, _oneechan_, how long I'm going to wait and grow sexy and hot like Mikuru-_chan_ and Hotaru-_chan_? I want to be a sexy chic, too…"

"_Yosh, yosh_, Kula-_chan_," Candy said and affectionately patted her head. "You'll grow a lot sexier and hotter than Mikuru-_chan_ and Hotaru-_chan_ if you drink a lot of milk and do lots of exercises."

"_Honto ni, oneechan?"_ cutely Kula asked. Candy nodded and was instantly embraced by the young girl. _"Arigatou! Oneechan daisuki!"_

x-x-x-x-x

**Shingo: "once again, Akazukin Mikuru decided to pay her dearest mother a visit--"**

The audience gaped. "Did the narrator just say _mother_?" Elisabeth Branctorche suggested.

"Gosh, we have an unexpected twist of event going on," Sie Kensou uttered.

"ZOMG! MILF! IT IS MADE OF HOTNESS AND WIN!" Happosai exclaimed.

**Kula Diamond and Momoko killed Happosai with Combined Freeze Esper Finisher.**

"Loli hates pedo," Imotou later commented.

"I just remembered! I must pay _okaasan_ visit," Mikuru said to herself and nodded. "It's Valentine's Day, and I should give her something -- a chocolate is fine, too."

"Girls go out on a date on Valentine's Day, too?!" the _Sakikage!! Cromartie Koko_ trio gasped.

The rest of the audience silently giggled at the cutely funny voice Mikuru made during the monologue. This so reminded them to the dialogue between her and Tsuruya in one scene of _The Legendary Adventure of Asahina Mikuru_ about her 'duty' to protect Koizumi Itsuki from Witch Nagato.

"**--so once again she ventured into the wilderness of the Middle Earth. I wonder if the scriptwriter ever knows what he's just written for this stage play…"**

During the intermission, which strangely ran smoothly despite the chaos, Mikuru gathered all her courages to continue the stage play. Occassionally Tsuruya would give her words of advice, while male crews silently rooted for her before swatted by female crews' _tessen_. When the cue was given, she walked out of backstage and went to wander around the makeshift forest. At the same time, _Koi no Mikuru Densetsu_ continued playing in the background, and audience could not help giggle.

"**For the second time, Akazukin Mikuru encountered Big Bad Wolf who was on the mission to avenge his defeat to the Hunters of the Octagon Table. This time, though, Big Bad Wolf was bringing his wife along."**

Mikuru halted. Her journey was obstacled by Terry the Big Bad Wolf who was vicious as he was protective toward Madlax. "_Anou_, Kiba-_san_, I'm on my way to visit my mother. I'm very sorry, but you can't stop me."

"Who says I'm going to eat you?" Terry asked.

"But didn't Big Bad Wolf want to eat Little Red in the original story?" Mikuru asked again. "I heard that the original story was meant for adult readers. With all those _ecchi_ and dirty stuffs, it was really unsuitable for children."

"Was that true?" Terry asked.

"Well, someone named Claes told me on the phone," the time traveller answered.

_(At Italy, Claes cutely sneezed. "Please excuse me," she spoke and rubbed her itchy nose._

"_Bless you, Claes," Henrietta said._

"_Thank you, Henrietta," Claes replied._

_Again, Luke was 'encouraged' by his fellow gunslinger boys to 'help' Claes. He cried foul and shooed them away._

"_Did the Author just say 'cutely'?" Mirelle asked._

"_Well, it's because Lone Wolf adores Claes so much he's furious at Sheo," Rolito said._

"_You're kidding, right?" she replied._

"_It's the truth," the assassin told her. "And the truth is really out there.")_

Terry shrugged. "Oh, so I guess there were versions where Big Bad Wolf was actually a female," the lone wolf of South Town stated. "Crazy people with crazy things in mind…"

"WHERE!?" suddenly male audience shouted. "WE WANT LITTLE RED/BIG BAD WOLF YURI DOUJIN, AND WE WANT IT NOW!"

Mikuru killed them with Mikuru Beam. She, then, glanced at the remaining audience and saw Haruhi (she was in total shock at what her classmate just did). She grinned --deviously?

"Well, Miss Akazukin," Terry spoke, "with your tremendous power and my strength I'm sure we can take on the hunters together. What say you?"

Mikuru turned to him. With a calm smile she nodded. "_Haii_. I will help you anyway I can."

x-x-x-x-x

**Shingo: "meanwhile, at the countryside mansion, Akazukin's mother was preparing to accept her daughter's visit."**

At the cue music of _Canon in D, the original version_, the person walked out of the stage wing and headed to the middle of the set. Leisurely taking sit under a 'cherry blossom tree' Takane Hibiki looked around the vicinity and ran her hands through her satin tresses. Then she took out what looked like embroidery set and knitted a pair of muffins.

"I wonder if Mikuru-_chan_ remembers to pay me a visit today," the swordswoman 'mother' uttered and giggled. "I'm very sure she'll be happy at these muffins I made just for her."

The audience became silent. All of them were staring right at the calm facial expression of hers. As if being showered by a maternal sparkle of happiness, they swooned and drifted into dream world. Although she did not realize it, her role as Akazukin Mikuru's mother was more than merely supporting character; she surely had delivered great impact upon the people inside the hall.

"Hey, I think Takane-_sensei_ is developing some sort of motherly instinct," an audience whispered to his fellow. "I mean, look at her. Only a mother would knit something as delicate as the muffins, and only a mother would make a present to her child. Besides, I think she's going to be one hot mother."

"So it is _indeed_ true that she and the Author are having an affair," he replied.

"Not just an affair. It's official; they're on the verge of getting married," the audience added.

The mysterious '50's detective' man who sat next to them cleared his throat and told them to keep their voice down. They quickly apologized to him and continued the conversation in whispers. He shook his head and continued watching the stage play. His eyes were focused on Hibiki, as if having deep interest toward the swordswoman.

"_You're looking good there, Hibiki…"_

"**Then Akazukin Mikuru arrived at the mansion."**

"_Okaasan!"_

Hibiki turned to the voice. Mikuru was walking out of backstage with Terry and Madlax, and she was running toward her. "Mikuru-_chan_!" Happily she greeted her with an embrace. "You did come. I thought you were going to be late."

"_Gomennasai, okaasan,"_ Mikuru apologized and gave the swordswoman a return embrace. "I stumbled across Mr. and Mrs. Wolf on the way here."

Hibiki looked over her shoulder and saw the couple bowing respectfully to her. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Wolf," she said with a smile. "So do you have anything with us?"

"Nah, we happened to head to the restaurant when we came across Little Red," Terry explained and threw an arm over Madlax's shoulder. "I thought I could give my lovely wife here something special." Bashfully Madlax slapped him on the chest.

"I see." Then she turned back to Mikuru. "So, what has my cute daughter gotten into this time, hmm?"

"Actually, I was thinking to give you something for Valentine's Day," Mikuru explained. "You see…"

Hibiki cooed. "Well, may I see what you're hiding behind there?" she asked and looked over her shoulder. Mikuru cried in distress and tried running away from her 'mother' yet she was a bit too slow in Hibiki's eyes. Effortlessly she caught her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "You know, Mikuru-_chan_, you shouldn't try hiding anything from me. There's no secret between us, remember?'

"But…" Her protests were silenced when Hibiki maternaly embraced her, gently cuddling her and resting her beneath her arms. "It's so warm…" Mikuru whispered and held onto her.

Kyon was tongue-shackled. So did Haruhi, Itsuki, the children and the rest of the audiences. It was a sight to behold. Even Goddess Nagato stopped reading _The Lord of the Ring: Return of the King_ and gave it her nod of approval. Hibiki ignored the audience as she giggled and continued cuddling the red-haired girl.

The '50's detective', on the other hand, simply nodded. _"Perfect."_

Hibiki let go off her. "So, what's you're going to give me?" she asked. After a slight moment of hesitation, Mikuru handed over a box of chocolate. "Aw, chocolate? Thank you, Mikuru-_chan_, you're so kind," Hibiki spoke.

Then, to everyone's surprise (including the SOS-dan -- even Goddess Nagato raised her eyebrow), Mikuru leaned forward and gave the swordswoman 'mother' a soft kiss upon her left cheek. Hibiki was startled yet did nothing but let it happen.

Fan boys and male audiences jumped off their chairs and hooted in utmost endorsement at the scene. The 'detective man' glowered at them. "Stupid pheromon-induced people…" A piece of rope tangled down the ceiling; he reached for it and sharply pulled it down. In an instant portal fire of door materialized under them and sent them down to the unknown. He looked over the door, which was positioned conveniently beside him, and said: "well, good luck escaping the Abyss." Then, the door disappeared.

"Wow, thanks, sir," an audience spoke. "Those people deserve what they get."

The 'detective man' shrugged. "No big deal."

Mikuru pulled away from Hibiki. With a bright blush, she shyly giggled. _Gomen ne, Kyon-kun, but the chocolate and the kiss were supposed to be for you…!_ "Happy Valentine's Day, _okaasan_."

**Shingo: "just when Mother Hibiki was about to thank her…"**

The main door was kicked open. Everybody looked at it and saw them marching into the hall. "Oh, for God's sake, didn't they ever learn to quit?" Bonne Jenet growled at the sight of the Hunters of the Octagon Table.

"Big Bad Wolf!" Kim Kap Hwan shouted and pointed to Terry. "Don't pretend you're paying Little Red Riding Hood and her grandmother--"

"It's _mother,_" Duck King corrected.

Kim Kap Hwan was puzzled. "W-- Big Bad Wolf! We don't know why you're here, or what business you have with them, but we shall not let you escape! Behold!"

A dramatic chord echoed in the air, as Brother Andy handed over the _Holy Crossbow_ to Kim Kap Hwan. Monk chants later took over as the Taekwondo champion proudly lifted the weapon upward. "The Holy Crossbow of Smiting +5! We have crossed oceans, climbed mountains, braved forbidden forests, and even fought deceitful fairies! Now, with this Holy Crossbow of Smiting +5 in hand, we Hunters of the Octagon Table are unstoppable!"

"**As the proverb always says, leave it to your mother because she knows you best."**

Hibiki sighed. "Oh, well, stuff happens." She returned the chocolate box to Mikuru, asked her to look after it, and stepped slightly forward. She stared at the Hunters, and at the audience, and giggled. "Well, it's not that bad to work out first before eating Valentine chocolates, isn't it?"

**Shingo: "in the fight for dominance, Mother Hibiki was utterly, and I mean UTTERLY, relentless. She punched!"**

Hibiki punched Duck King out of the way. Children cheered for her.

"**She kicked!"**

Hibiki kicked Sakazaki Ryo on the chin. Audience shouted in approval for her.

"**She tossed!"**

Hibiki grabbed Brother Andy on the shirt and threw him toward Geese Howard. The Most Powerful Man in The World reversed him and tossed him up into the sky. "Predictable," he said. Fan boys and girls applauded.

"**And she even clothlined!"**

Hibiki withdrew a wooden sword (_bokken_) and slammed its blunt edge on Futaba Gato's neck. All the crews shouted "take that!" at backstage.

"**Simply put, despite the Holy Cross-- whatever thing that was, the Hunters was totally unprepared for the awesomeness of Mother Hibiki. Ownage!"**

She, then, turned to Kim Kap Hwan. "You know, Kim-_san_," she calmly spoke, not batting even a single drop of sweat, "it's so unfortunate to see you here, because you're messing with our affair at the wrong time and at the wrong place."

"This… this cannot be!" Kim Kap Hwan aimed the _Holy Crossbow_. He fired it. The _Holy Arrow_ rocketed out of the weapon at lightning speed, yet it was _deflected_ by Hibiki's _bokken_. "Impossible! The _Holy Crossbow_ is supposed to--"

Hibiki teleported. She reappeared in front of Kim and slashed the _bokken_ through his body. She, then, assumed a crouching position and remained silent, leaving Kim stunned.

"_End."_

She stood up. Kim Kap Hwan dropped the _Holy Crossbow_ and fell to the floor, defeated. She sighed in relief, swayed her silky smooth hair over her shoulders (children cooed in adorement at her hair) and returned upstage. "Well, Mikuru-_chan_, shall we have dinner? I just cooked for us special peppered chicken soup."

Mikuru nodded. _"Haii! Yorokonde!"_

"And as for you two," she uttered and glanced at Terry and Madlax, "why don't you join us for dinner? It'd be good of all of us can have conversations together."

Terry nodded. So did Madlax. "Sure. We'd like to."

x-x-x-x-x

"**And so Big Bad Wolf got what he and his beloved wife wanted: a free Valentine dinner for two, just the two of them. The Hunters of Octagon Table whose leader is Kimmy lol--"**

"Shut up!" Kim Kap Hwan shouted. "I hate you!"

"**Oh, just go and cry in the corner, you emo wuss."**

"But I'm not Shinn!" the Taekwondo champion replied.

"**Why, yes you-- whatever. The Hunters of Octagon Table had been defeated and was never seen again afterwards. As for Akazukin Mikuru the Little Red Riding Hood, she lived happily with her mother and even helped her with her knitting class, which became instant hit among townspeople. Well, everything must come to a happy end, isn't it?"**

"Aw! We want more of Mother Hibiki!" the children griped.

**Little Red Raising Storm**

This has been a Mark of the Wolves 2007 presentation, which is meant to be a parody. Don't sue the crews; you can sue the Author, instead!

x-x-x-x-x

"Kyon," a shocked-looking Haruhi complained. "I thought Mikuru-_chan_ just taunted me."

"Says who?" Kyon asked.

"Says me!" Haruhi answered.

"Oh, shut up, Haruhi, you never want to learn," Kyon jeered. Haruhi cutely growled at the sneer and turned away from him.

As the SOS-dan walked down the alley after the stage play ended, Nagato Yuki glanced at the still-seated 'detective man'. He seemed to be sleeping on the chair, and was oblivious of the surrounding or the crews who began packing up the props. She stared at him, long enough for her to say: "I see."

**Who says it's going to end?**


	8. End of the Day

**Little Red Raising Storm  
Written by:** Lone Wolf NEO  
**Conceived by:** Lone Wolf NEO

**Author's note:** this is an AU (alternate universe) Fatal Fury fan fiction that parodies one of the most famous fairy tales in the world. This story was originally written as one of many chapters featured in the fan fiction _Guilty Gear Fantasy Adventure_, and may coincide (or may not) with Sheo Darren's _Snow Claes and Seven Cyborg Sprites _premise. Original characters are subjected to copyright under the watchful eyes of the authors while SNK Playmore owns the exclusive rights over _Fatal Fury, Garou: Mark of the Wolves _and_ King of Fighters franchises._

**Chapter 8  
End of The Day**

"It has been a hectic week, isn't it?" Athena asked as the crews gathered for their second post-mortem meeting. "I hope everyone's satisfied with what we've been doing up till now. How is viewers' response?"

"So far, their reaction is kind of mixed," Malin reported. "They thought the stage play could've been a bit better, but overall they were satisfied and expecting more plays from us in the future."

"More stages plays, isn't it? I'll consider it," Athena took note and scribbled in her notepad. She, then, turned to the workers and noticed that they were either spent or looking dissastified. "Hey. What's the matter with you? Just because it ends doesn't mean you have to sulk over it."

"The problem is," Geese complained, "we didn't get the chance to kick each other's ass like we planned earlier."

"I agree," Rugal added and kneaded his goatee. "It would have been better if we were the ones who kicked the Hunters' ass." Suddenly an _ass_ got loose and ran around the auditorium hall, squeaking rabidly as if been injected with morphine. "Okay, that was a _very bad_ pun," he added.

Athena glowered at the two SNK bosses. "Oh, get over it. It's not that we can resort to aggression. There were children among the audiences. Violence is not allowed."

"But they seemed to enjoy fight scenes," Geese said, reminding the crews of the two _duels_ that had taken place during the stage play, with the most recent being Mother Hibiki singlehandedly owning the Hunters of the Octagon Table. "And I must question something: why was Terry taking all the credits?"

Terry beamed at the Most Powerful Man in the World. "As expected from the man himself," he snorted, as his nose grew by an inch. "Pity you didn't get the chance to show the world who's the man."

"I take that as an _unpleasant_ invitation to a challenge, Terry," Geese replied.

"O RLY?" So saying he jumped away from the crews and opened fight stance. "Hey you! Come on! Come on!"

Geese shook his head. "Useless."

Geese and Terry fought. Battle cries and explosions could be heard across the hall, as the two combatants exchanged fists and kicks and projectiles, shouting "POWER GEYZER!" and "predictable!" here and there. As the crews had feared, the children immediately applauded the fighters, without ever considering how fierce and R-rated the fight scene was.

Athena palmed her face. "Damn, when will they ever learn to stop fighting? Come to think about it," she uttered and looked around. "I didn't see Kim anywhere. Did he leave already?"

"I heard he went to the Philippines to accept the challenge invitation by someone named Shinn Asuka," Yuri said. "Hmm… isn't that name familiar to me?"

x-x-x-x-x

_// near Mount Pinatubo, the Philippines _

"You insulted my family, and you insulted the Korean Taekwondo," Kim Kap Hwan uttered while pointed to Destiny Gundam. "I shall vanquish sinners like you from this world in the name of justice. Your sin is beyond the grace of God."

"I hate you so much, Kimmy!" Shinn screamed from onboard the MS. "And why you become so religious in a sudden? You're not a Holy Knight!"

Kim frowned. He trembled in ultimate wrath. "Do. Not. Call. Me. Kimmy." With that said he shouted a mighty battle cry and unleashed a blast of yellowish orange aura. "YOU ARE DEAD!" the 'Super Saiyan' Kim shouted.

"And you stole my line and copy Dragonball, too!" Shinn cried out. "YOU SUCK! I HATE YOU!"

Kim and Destiny Gundam charged at each other. Cue music of _Ignited_ took place. Mayu shrugged her head and took seat next to the equally dumbfounded Dearka, the latter commenting: "I'm supposed to be at the hospital. What the hell happened?"

"_Oniichan_… you never want to learn…" Mayu mumbled.

x-x-x-x-x

"Seriously," the Kyokugen Karate fighter uttered, "how is a normal human going to fight against a Mobile Suit almost as tall as six-storey building? What is he going to use? Strike? Destroy? Gouf Costum? Tallgeese? Godannar?"

"Anything not _Waltz_-related, I think," Candy suggested.

Yuri glared at the android. "You are supposed to be _dead_. Don't you know anything about that?" This was replied by a sharp glare by Kula as she possessively wrapped her arms about Candy (the android girl was surprised by the sudden action the 'ice princess' took, although she had nothing to complain). "HEY! What do you think you're doing, Kula?" Yuri retorted.

"Nobody can tease Candy-_oneechan_," she said and clung onto Candy like a little girl holding onto her 'big sister'. "Not even you, not even your friends, not even Lone Wolf NEO. _Oneechan_ belongs to me."

Mikuru blushed. So did Tsuruya. Madlax and Hibiki leisurely giggled at the young girl's overprotectiveness, although the swordswoman slightly twisted in resentment when Kula mentioned the Author's name. The rest of the crews simply looked around in wary, in case of corrupt-minded fan boys suddenly storming into the hall and shouting in approval at the… "so-called _twincest_," Phoenix Wright commented.

As predicted, Yuri snapped in fury. (Author's note: now that rhymes!) "What the-- HEY! First you're acting like you're the greatest N.E.S.T.S. fighter in the world or something. Now you're acting like some spoiled girl who doesn't want to let her _oneechan_ go!" she exclaimed. "Are you trying to provoke me, Kula?"

"No," Kula said and emphasized it by sticking out her tongue. "Why would I want to provoke you, Yuri-_chan_? Oh, that's right." Again, she tightened her arms and held closer onto Candy. _"Because I can."_

Yuri lost her temper and shook her fist at the girl. "Damn it, Kula! Don't try me!"

_(Back at Kiev, Triela complained to Hillshire about how she was irked by Elsa acting possessive around Claes. "You know," she spoke, "I can't seem to understand why a little girl has to act pampered when her big sister is around. Is it a must, or is it because the Author wants to?"_

"_Obviously, Triela," Hillshire uttered, "you never experience it yourself."_

_Triela growled in disgust. "Victor, how cruel of you…!")_

Athena pretended she did not see the argument coming and continued the meeting. After collecting her eyeglasses, she proceeded. "Okay, I think there are several things to consider if we're to stage another play in the future. For example: pick a better fairy tale that doesn't require someone to crossdress," she spoke.

"I heard that, Athena."

The crews (including the brawling Terry and Geese) stared at him, who without warning appeared at the door. Piggy-riding his back was a tired, sleepy, yet pleased Hotaru and she seemed to be oblivious of the situation. "Did I miss anything?" the rather-not-amused Rock asked.

"Why, yes, you are," Malin replied. "You missed the part where Mother Hibiki kicked the Hunters' ass. That was really cool."

Rock turned to Hibiki. The swordswoman smiled and bowed to him. Imotou and Momoko inexplicably hurled toward her and excitedly embraced her. "Hurray for Mother Hibiki!" they cheered.

"And I thought Miss Hibiki _was_ the Little Red," Rock said. "What happened?"

"Mikuru-_chan_ took over your place," Hibiki explained and glanced at Mikuru. The red-haired girl frantically bowed to Rock and apologized for the mess she made along his absence. "As you can see, she did quite a brilliant job bringing the character's soul to life, although why she fired Mikuru Beam at the audience is out of my knowledge."

"She did?" Rock asked, and here Malin pointed to the silver screen to show what happened.

_**FLASHBACK STARTS HERE LOL.**_

"_But didn't Big Bad Wolf want to eat Little Red in the original story?" Mikuru asked again. "I heard that the original story was meant for adult readers. With all those ecchi and dirty stuffs, it was really unsuitable for children."_

"_Was that true?" Terry asked._

"_Well, someone named Claes told me on the phone," the time traveller answered._

_Terry shrugged. "Oh, so I guess there were versions where Big Bad Wolf was actually a female," the lone wolf of South Town stated. "Crazy people with crazy things in mind…"_

"_WHERE!?" suddenly male audience shouted. "WE WANT LITTLE RED/BIG BAD WOLF YURI DOUJIN, AND WE WANT IT NOW!" _

_Mikuru killed them with Mikuru Beam. She, then, glanced at the remaining audience and saw Haruhi (she was in total shock at what her classmate just did). She grinned --deviously?_

_**FLASHBACK ENDS HERE LOL**._

"I say, Mikuru-_chan_," Hibiki said after the flashback ended, "you acted quite off-character back there. Did something knock your mind?" Childishly Mikuru laughed silly and apologized for the mess she created.

"So how was your _honeymoon_, Mister Howard?" Athena jeered.

Rock laughed. "Honeymoon? What made you think of that?" he replied. "It's a secret we _refuse_ to share with you or anybody here."

Athena shook her head in disgust at the blonde man. "Stupid long-lost twin of Kaede…"

_(in GVSE universe, Avatar of Lightning Dragon Kaede sneezed. "That was something," he wondered.)_

"_Anou…"_ Mikuru interrupted the session. "There's something I've been wondering even before we came here." The crews stared at her who was gathering her strength to speak. "I noticed that the scripts were… out of order. If I may ask, who was the scriptwriter?"

"That's exactly the same question we've been begging to answer, Asahina-_san_," Shingo answered. "When the draft first came here, we were puzzled when we found out the scriptwriter's name was missing from the list. Either the person chose to remain anonymous or…"

"_Anonymous does not care."_

Silence. Everyone on the stage stared at the source of the voice. They saw the 'detective man' seating not far from the stage. At first they did not recognize the person, thinking that he was merely a spectator who missed the closing time.

That is, until he stood up and lowered the hat. He looked up at the much-surprised crews and heartily chuckled. "So, I bet the stage play has been rather… smoothly, hasn't it?" Lone Wolf NEO spoke.

"Lone Wolf-_san_!" Excitedly Hibiki ran down the hall and hurled toward the visitor. "I thought you wouldn't come and watch the stage play!" she said as she seized his body in a tight embrace.

The Author laughed and embraced the swordswoman in return. "What? You missed me already?" he asked. "Don't tell me you are."

Hibiki bashfully giggled. "Of course I am, you silly. You did promise to take me for Valentine dinner, didn't you?" she spoke and childishly poked his chest. "_Ne_, what about that _someone_ you wanted to introduce to me? Don't tell me it's a girl…"

"You're always with your jealousy," Lone Wolf NEO uttered and pinched her supple cheeks. "Always with that sense of protectiveness." Hibiki growled in protest and clung onto him as zealously as she could. "Now look at you. Refusing to grow up emotionally and insisting to stay a little girl at heart. That's why I love you." He later gave her a box of Cadbury chocolates and smiled. "Just for you. Happy Valentine's Day."

Hibiki shyhy giggled and took the present. "_Arigatou_, Lone Wolf-_san_…"

"Lone Wolf!"

The Author and his fiancée turned around and saw Terry charging toward him in Buster Wolf. He shrugged and stepped aside, causing the overdrive to overshoot. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded.

"You must be responsible for the stupidity of the script!" the Lone Wolf of South Town sneered. "I demand an explanation of this!"

Lone Wolf NEO blinked. "What do you mean? Didn't Athena tell you anything about the scriptwriter?"

"I thought you wrote the script!" Terry argued.

"Obviously I didn't," Lone Wolf NEO answered. "So that means Athena's at fault. The message was never conveyed."

"I didn't know anything about the script or who wrote it! Honest!" Athena insisted.

"Ow, whatever," Lone Wolf NEO shrugged. "I'm too tired to argue with you or anybody else here. I just want to spend my time with her alone." When the crews stared at him strangely due to the answer, he cackled and wrapped his arms about Hibiki's waist. "Jealous? Envious? Begrudged? That's just your mind deceiving you."

"Mother Hibiki!" Imotou and Momoko shouted and ran after her. "Are you leaving already?"

Hibiki giggled, even as she contently rested against his body. "I didn't say I'm going to leave," she said. "What's the matter?"

"That means we can play together!" they cheered and surrounded the couple. "Please, sir! Can we play with Mother Hibiki? Can we?" they pleaded.

"Well… Mother Hibiki, eh?" Scratching the not-itchy head, Lone Wolf NEO turned back and forth between his fiancée and the eager young girls. He later pointed a finger to the ceiling above. "I think I just spotted a restaurant on the way here. Perhaps I can take her and both of you along."

"Boo, Lone Wolf doesn't want to admit he's taking Takane-_san_ for a date," male crews jeered. Hibiki blushed at the world _date_ and hid her flushing face beneath the heart-shaped chocolate box.

"Just say that you're jealous, guys," Lone Wolf NEO sighed. "Besides, Rock, Hotaru, Mikuru, Tsuruya, Madlax, Kula and Candy are coming with us too." Then he glanced at Terry. "And that means you are coming, too."

Male crews growled in defeat. The said names could not believe the invitation they got on the spot; Kula, especially, giggled in excitement and hugged Candy even tighter, much to the annoyance of Yuri. "What?! No way!" Terry replied in shock. Madlax giggled at the lone wolf's reaction.

"By the way, Mister Neo," Geese uttered as he charged up his _Reppuken_. "I forgot to tell you that Terry still owes me one battle."

"Oh. In that case, Terry has to stay behind," Lone Wolf NEO blatantly spoke. "Sorry."

"Lone Wolf, you suck! You just want to establish a harem for you alone, don't you!?" Terry grumbled before grabbed on the shoulder and flung tens of feet above the floor; there was a very loud noise as he crashed on the stage. Madlax slightly gasped at the lack of awareness her boyfriend had but did nothing about it.

"Predictable," Geese said.

x-x-x-x-x

"**And so it ends. Officially. Little Red Raising Storm has come to an end after one hectic fan fiction week just working on it. Everybody is off to do their own work; Terry and Geese are busy fighting against each other near the Yangtze River, the Author and his beloved fiancée are having dinner at a 5-star hotel with the crews as their partners.**

"**P/S: it is indeed true that Lone Wolf NEO has plans to establish a harem of his own, taking into account the fact that the girls he picks up are quite lovely and hot."**

"You're horrible, Shingo," a janitor suddenly interrupted.

"**Oh, shut up, please. Phoenix Wright returned to his hometown to resume his career as an ace attorney, while Athena, Yuri and Malin went shopping at nearby superstore. Simply put, everybody's having a good day. Yeah, yeah, I should go for a holiday."**

"Yet one question still remains unanswered," Shingo uttered as he ended the monologue. "Who the hell wrote the script in the first freaking place?!"

The phone rang. Shingo picked it up, but heard no one on the line. He waited for the caller to speak out, and it would take a very long time before a word was finally heard.

"_You will meet your demise in seven days…"_

**FIN?**


End file.
